


Digimon Frontier: La historia de los cuatro

by Shador



Series: [Nacimiento]/[Vida]/[Muerte]/[Purificación] [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shador/pseuds/Shador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU desde capitulo 27.<br/>El digivice de Takuya es destruido en medio de su combate con BlackSeraphimon. El autentico propósito de los espíritus digitales es desvelado, provocando una reacción en cadena que cambia por completa la historia como la conocemos.<br/>Ademas, quienes son aquellos que observan desde las sombras y cual es su conexión a Lucemon?</p><p>"Yo soy Lucemon, Ángel de la [VIDA]. Yo soy el ultimo de los Cuatro. Yo soy el legitimo gobernante de este mundo!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, antes que nada voy a decir que por favor, tened en cuenta que este es mi primer fic, por lo que probablemente cometeré errores, mas de una vez. Si queréis quejaros de algo que creéis que he manejado mal, podéis hacerlo siempre y cuando os abstengáis de insultar y siempre que aportéis razones validas. Gracias.
> 
> Personalmente, siempre pensé, y espero no ser el único, que Frontier era, posiblemente, la temporada de Digimon con mas potencial desaprovechado de todas. Cuando finalmente me decidí a escribir este fic pensé que podría empezar corrigiendo lo que, desde mi punto de vista, es el primer gran error de la temporada. De que estoy hablando? Pues ni nada mas ni nada menos que la doble espíritu evolución. Si, era agradable estéticamente, pero se cargaba totalmente el sistema de combate de la temporada (espíritus humanos con menos poder que los animales pero mas versátiles y los espíritus animales, poderosos pero difíciles de controlar), además de ser el primer paso hacia la inutilidad de todo el mundo menos Koji y Takuya.
> 
> También voy a explorar mas el pasado del mundo digital, algo que solo se menciono de pasada en la serie.
> 
> Los primeros capítulos pueden resultar un poco confusos pero todo se explicara con calma una vez terminen las partes de combate.

El mundo digital, una acumulación de datos que, de forma misteriosa, dio lugar a la creación de una dimensión alternativa. Actualmente este misterioso y fascinante lugar se encuentra literalmente desgarrado por la tiranía de alguien que una vez fue conocido como un benévolo gobernante.

Kerpymon, antes conocido como Cherubimon, uno de los tres grandes ángeles que protegen el mundo, traiciono a sus aliados, Ophanimon y Seraphimon, y extendió el caos a lo largo y a lo ancho del mundo digital, a la vez que reunió el código fractal que forma las diferentes zonas de todo el planeta en una carrera hacia lo que los locos llaman "poder absoluto".

Actualmente, sus subordinados de mayor confianza, los 5 guerreros legendarios corruptos, se enfrentan al ultimo de los intentos de derrocarlo, los campeones de Ophanimon, 5 niños humanos, guiados hacia las ubicaciones de los espíritus digitales de los guerreros del Fuego, el Hielo, el Viento, la Luz y el Trueno, y azuzados en su contra por las palabras de su antigua aliada y actual prisionera, Ophanimon.

Los niños, al principio considerados poco mas que una molestia debido a su poca experiencia en combate, se habían convertido lentamente en una molesta y esquiva espina en su costado. Ya dos de sus siervos había perecido en combate contra ellos, guerrero legendario de la tierra Grumblemon y guerrero legendario de la madera Arbormon fueron derrotados al sobrestimar sus propias capacidades y intentar eliminar por su cuenta al enemigo.

Preocupado por la derrota de sus siervos y lo cerca de su fortaleza que habían llegado los rebeldes, Kerpymon ordeno a los restantes guerreros corruptos bajo su mando dejar de lado sus diferencias y trabajar juntos para exterminar al enemigo.

El resultado de dichas ordenes era la actual situación. Los campeones de Ophanimon habían sido separados y absorbidos en las extrañas dimensiones de bolsillo que existen en el interior del enorme espíritu animal del Acero, Sephirotmon, cada una de ellas habitada por uno de los subordinados de Kerpymon. Actualmente, dos de los campeones de Ophanimon, los poseedores de los espíritus del Hielo y el Trueno, han logrado escapar del interior de su enemigo, y observan, impotentes, como se desarrollan los eventos en el interior del enorme digimon.

En la zona del agua,un combate igualado se desarrolla entre la poseedora de los espíritus digitales del Viento y la corrupta guerrera del Agua.

En la zona de la oscuridad, el poseedor de los espíritus digitales de la Luz se defiende, a duras penas, del ataque de un mutado y corrupto guerrero de la Oscuridad potenciado con las emociones negativas de un alma moribunda.

En la zona de la luz, el corrupto guerrero del Acero ha digievolucionado artificialmente usando el código de uno de los tres grandes ángeles digimon, y esta usando su robado poder para dominar el combate contra el poseedor de los espíritus digitales del Fuego.

El resultado de estos combates dirá si los campeones de Ophanimon son realmente capaces de luchar contra el tirano Kerpymon. Incluso si uno solo de ellos perece antes de llegar a la fortaleza de su enemigo, ya sera suficiente para reducir enormemente sus posibilidades de victoria.

Mientras tanto, a casi un cuarto de kilómetro de distancia, una figura arropada en una pesada capa con capucha que oculta su rostro, observa el espectáculo con visible interés. Unos minutos mas tarde, la figura habla, aparentemente dirigiéndose a nadie en particular.

\- Malas noticias Jefe, no parece que vayan a ser capaces de superar esto. El único combate donde no están dándoles una patada en el culo es en la pelea de gatas, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que puedan ganar ese, están bastante igualadas.

Durante unos momentos perecía que no habría respuesta a sus palabras, pero entonces, un libro apareció flotando por encima de su hombro, antes de emitir su respuesta con voz profunda.

\- Ya veo... Eso es ciertamente lamentable, parece ser que no veremos la caída de Kerpymon en corto plazo. - la voz profunda y suave que salia del libro declaro tal cosa con la misma cantidad de emoción que alguien habría usado para declarar que el cielo era azul o que las piedras caían hacia abajo.

Mientras tanto la figura encapuchada parecía removerse inquieto dentro de su capa.

\- No podemos ir a echarles una mano, verdad? - Pregunto amargamente, sabiendo obviamente la respuesta de antemano.

-No. Por mucho que me desagrada simplemente observar sin hacer un movimiento, hay que tener claras nuestras prioridades.

\- Lucemon, verdad?

\- Exacto. No podemos llamar la atención, al menos no hasta que nuestro enemigo sea tratado. El elemento sorpresa es nuestra mejor arma.

\- Nuestra ÚNICA arma, querrás decir. - corrigió el encapuchado, claramente no contento con ese echo - Podemos irnos por favor? No necesito ver como les dan una paliza a esos niños.

\- Y puede que no tengas que hacerlo aun si nos quedamos. Usa el dispositivo que te regale y observa la zona de la luz, si no me equivoco esta a punto de pasar algo interesante.

\- Algo interesante?- Un rostro humano se dio a conocer cuando la figura se bajo la capucha, una larga cabellera bicolor de mechones rubios y negros bajaba por su espalda, una cicatriz de quemadura de aspecto desagradable cubría la parte derecha de su cara, su ojo blanco mostrando que se había perdido la visibilidad en ese ojo. Llevaba colgado en el cuello lo que parecía ser algún tipo de visor, que rápidamente se puso encima de los ojos, antes de pulsar el botón necesario para activar las funciones del dispositivo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, mientras el joven intentaba traducir la información que se estaba descargando en su cerebro. Finalmente se volvió hacia el libro, con una mirada de confusión en su rostro.

\- Creí que eso era solo posible utilizando una de las **[Crestas de DIOS]**?

\- Normalmente seria el caso, sin embargo, recuerdas cuando te hable acerca de los guerreros legendarios originales?

El joven parpadeo.

\- Eh..si, AncientTroiamon, AncientMermaimon, AncientGreymon, AncientKazemon, AncientWisetmon, AncientMegatheriumon, AncientVolcamon, AncientGarurumon, AncientBeetlemon y AncientSphinxmon. Pero que tienen que ver con esto?

\- Cual fue el mayor logro de AncientWisetmon?

\- Creo que fue...- frunce el ceño esforzándose para recordar, antes de repentinamente chasquear los dedos- Ah! Ya me acuerdo, su mayor logro fue lograr acceso a los... Registros Akashicos...- su voz se fue desvaneciendo mientras la realización le golpeaba- Jefe? Estas dando a entender que AncientWisetmon hackeo la propia realidad?

\- Exactamente.

\- Eso es... Sinceramente, no creo que haya palabras para expresar mi asombro en estos momentos.- Su mirada se volvió hacia el lugar donde seis de los mas poderosos guerreros del mundo digital estaban luchando mientras una sonrisa empieza a formarse en su cara- Pero, ahora tienen una oportunidad... Bien por ellos.

Cambio de escena: Zona de la luz

Takuya Kanbara no estaba teniendo un buen día, todo había empezado cuando el aburrimiento le impulso ha seguir las instrucciones de un misterioso mensaje, que le había guiado hasta una estación secreta de Trailmon (no es que pudiera diferenciarlos de trenes comunes en ese momento), oculta en el subsuelo de la estación de tren de Shibuya.

Dichos Trailmons procedieron a transportarle a el y otros cuatro niños, tres de los cuales se encontraban con el en ese momento, a una especie de dimensión alternativa habitada por seres inteligentes llamados digimons, donde sus teléfonos se habían transformado (y ahora que pensaba en ello realmente necesitaba conseguir su teléfono de regreso antes de volver a su mundo, ¿quizás podría pedírselo a Ophanimon una vez que fuera rescatada?) en unos dispositivos llamados digivice, a través de los cuales habían recibido una petición de ayuda a partir del responsable de su llegada al mundo digital, un digimon ángel que se presento como "Señora Ophanimon". En realidad, si se pensaba en ello, no podía decirse que había sido una petición, ya que nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de negarse. Takuya no era idiota, sabia que la firme negativa del Trailmon a llevarles de vuelta al mundo humano estaba relacionado con la petición de ayuda de Ophanimon. A un así Takuya no podía realmente guardar rencor hacia el ángel digimon, su situación (atrapada por su antiguo compañero vuelto loco, viendo como poco a poco este iba destruyendo el mundo que se suponía que debían proteger y sabiendo que su otro compañero no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada al respecto) no podía darle muchas opciones, suponía Takuya.

Las partes siguientes siempre eran un poco borrosas cada vez que intentaba recordarlas, lo único que lograba cada vez que lo intentaba era una vaga sensación de peligro antes de encontrarse convertido en Agunimon por primera vez. Eso había sido una sorpresa. No una sorpresa desagradable, tenia que admitir, sin embargo aun era de la opinión de que deberían haber recibido algún tipo de advertencia acerca del funcionamiento del sistema de los espíritus. Si no hubiera seguido sus instintos en ese momento, probablemente habrían sido todos asesinados por ese Cerberumon. Incluso ahora estaba agradecido de que su primer enemigo había sido solo un nivel Perfecto, ademas de uno no particularmente fuerte. Estaba completamente seguro de que no habría podido ganar si se hubiera enfrentado a un nivel Ultimate, no debido a una falta de poder (solo su espíritu humano seria suficiente para combatir un recién evolucionado Ultimate), sino por la falta de experiencia en combate. Aun así, su falta de experiencia no había sido demasiado problema durante los primeros días de su viaje, ya que prácticamente todos los enemigos habían sido nivel Adulto regulares, mientras que los cinco de ellos, cuatro si no contabas a Koji, que aun no se había unido al grupo, recibieron rápidamente sus espíritus digitales de tipo humano. Lamentablemente, solo números no fueron suficientes una vez se encontraron con enemigos verdaderamente poderosos, eso quedo claro después de sus primeros encuentros con Grumblemon, el corrupto guerrero legendario de la Tierra. El guerrero corrupto había dominado completamente esos primeros encuentros, incluso antes de obtener su espíritu digital animal fue capaz de derrotares mediante un uso inteligente de sus poderes y aprovechándose de su inexperiencia y pésimo trabajo en equipo. Incluso llegando a robarles los espíritus digitales humanos del Viento y el Hielo. Solo cuando ellos consiguieron obtener dos de sus espíritus digitales animales, mientras que el perdió el suyo, fueron capaces de cambiar las tornas en sus combates.

Las cosas parecían ponerse mejor cuando el grupo llego a la estación del bosque, o mejor dicho, el castillo oculto de Seraphimon. Uno de los digimon mas poderosos del mundo digital estaba dispuesto a ayudarles. Pero no, el idiota arrogante (eso contaba como blasfemia?) tenia que creerse capaz de enfrentarse por si solo a cuatro guerreros legendarios corruptos justo después de haber despertado de un coma curativo, sin darse tiempo siquiera de recuperar toda su fuerza. El resultado era previsible, y entonces volvían ha estar igual que antes, solo que con un digihuevo sirviendo de lastre, y no uno sino cuatro guerreros corruptos persiguiéndoles. Afortunadamente lograron derrotar de forma permanente a Grumblemon poco después de eso, reduciendo el numero de perseguidores a tres. También estaba agradecido de que, al parecer, sus perseguidores no disfrutaban del trabajo en equipo, ya que siguieron atacándoles en solitario en vez de colaborar entre si.

La caprichosa guerrera corrupta del Agua, Ranamon.

El extraño guerrero corrupto de la Madera, Arbormon.

El calculador guerrero corrupto del Acero, Mercurymon.

Los tres de ellos habían sido la causa de muchos dolores de cabeza para el grupo, no quería ni pensar en lo que seria el resultado si hubieran actuado juntos desde el principio.

Luego estaba el aterrador y despiadado corrupto guerrero de la oscuridad Duskmon, que apareció justo después de la derrota de Arbormon. A pesar de que, en su nivel actual, podían enfrentarse en combate contra cualquiera de los otros guerreros corruptos, Duskmon era un mundo aparte. Cualquiera de los encuentros que hubieran tenido con el había terminado con ellos siendo completamente aplastados. No era como aquellos primeros combates contra Grumblemon, el guerrero corrupto de la Tierra al menos esquivo sus ataques, lo que significaba que podían dañare si conseguían acertar un golpe. Duskmon no esquivaba, el simplemente hacia caso omiso a sus ataques antes de enfrentarles con poder abrumador, no era rápido, no era ágil, ni siquiera tenia autentica habilidad, el no lo necesitaba, simplemente arrasaba a través de ellos con pura fuerza bruta. Takuya, muy a su vergüenza, había estado tentado a abandonar a sus compañeros solo para escapar de esa monstruosidad.

Aun así, sobrevivieron y siguieron su camino hacia la fortaleza enemiga, guiados por la voz de Ophanimon. "O al menos, ese era el plan" pensaba Takuya, mientras observaba impotente, como su digivice se hacia pedazos en las manos de su enemigo.

No había tenido ninguna oportunidad. Una vez que Mercurymon se había transformado en BlackSeraphimon había sido como luchar en solitario contra una especie de Duskmon en esteroides. Sus ataques simplemente habían sido ignorados, no importaba lo que lanzara, y al primer ataque que recibió, su digievolucion había sido incapaz de mantenerse debido al daño recibido.

Este era el verdadero poder de uno de los tres grandes ángeles del mundo digital? Interiormente Takuya maldijo el orgullo del Seraphimon original. Si les hubiera permitido ayudar en su castillo, todo ese poder estaría ahora de su lado, en vez de eso simplemente murió haciendo mas fuerte al enemigo.

Mientras, de los destrozados restos de su digivice se reformaron los espíritus digitales del Fuego, y por primera vez desde que se transformo en Agunimon en la terminal de la llama, Takuya sintió frió, como un incendio que ni siquiera había notado dejo de arder en el interior de su alma.

-Así que estos son los espíritus digitales del Fuego? Perfecto. - Se regodeaba BlackSeraphimon mientras alzaba los  **-El Fuego-**  espíritus a la altura de sus ojos- Ahora solo necesito derrotar a los vencedores de los demás combates  **-El Fuego-**  mientras siguen debilitados y **-El tiene el Fuego-**  todos los espíritus estarán en mi poder- **Mi Fuego-**. Una vez posea los 20 de ellos **-MI FUEGO-** , renaceré como Susanoomon, y me convertiré en - **EL TIENE MI FUEGO!-** el verdadero gobernante de este mundo!

-...Devuel...Devuelve..

-Oh? Sigues vivo? Hmph, retírate humano, al recopilar los espíritus para mi has echo un gran servicio. Te permitiré mantener la vida.

-...es mio- Murmuro Takuya mientras se ponía de pie.

-Como dices?

-EL FUEGO ES  **MIO!** \- grito, de repente un pilar de llamas envolviéndolo, como si nunca hubiera perdido su espíritu digital.

-Que!? Un humano no debería podeAaaahhhh! Que demonios!? Los espíritus!- Las efigies de Agunimon y BurningGreymon en las manos de BlackSeraphimon se rodearon de llamas, reaccionando a las acciones de Takuya y quemando al sorprendido ángel falso, provocando que las suelte y saliendo disparadas hacia el pilar de llamas donde hacia un momento había estado parado Takuya, sumergiéndose en el.

Cambio de escena: Desconocido

**[CRESTA DEL FUEGO] se ha activado.  
**

**[ ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara************ ] se registra como [Usuario].**

**ERROR! [ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara************ ] no tiene la autorización necesaria, iniciando protocolo de defensa.******

**Protocolo de defensa activado. Datos de ** **[ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara************ ] serán borrados.**************

**Eliminación de datos de [ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara************ ] al 10%...20%...30%...40%...50%********

**ERROR!Proceso de borrado detenido.**

**[AncientGreymon] reconocido como [Usuario]. Rango [Administrador].**

**[AncientGreymon ** ** **] actualiza estado de [ ** **Takuya Kanbara ** ** ** **].********************

**[ ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara **] se reconoce ahora como [Heredero]****************

**[ ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara **] tiene la autorización necesaria.****************

**Recuperando datos de [ ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara **].****************

**Datos de [ ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara **] al 60%...70%...80%...90%...100%****************

**Datos de [ ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara **] recuperados con éxito.****************

**[ ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara **] se registra como [Usuario]****************

**[ ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara **] forma [Agunimon] se ha registrado con éxito.****************

**[ ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara **] forma [BurningGreymon] se ha registrado con éxito.****************

**ERROR![ ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara **] forma [Humano] no es compatible.****************

**[ ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara **] forma [Humano] se actualizara.****************

**Actualización** **al 0%...10%...20%...30%...40%...50%...60%...70%...80%...90%...100%**

**[ ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara **] forma [Humano] se ha actualizado a forma [Humano digital].****************

**[ ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara **] forma [Humano Digital] se ha registrado con éxito.****************

**Registro completo[ ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara **] se reconoce como [Usuario]. Rango[Heredero].****************

**Transmisión de archivos desde [AncientGreymon] a [ ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara **].****************

**Cargando archivos...**

**[ ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara **] ha recibido los archivos:****************

**-[Habilidades de combate: Agunimon]**

**-[Habilidades de combate: BurningGreymon]**

**-Copia de[Archivos de memoria: AncientGreymon]**

**[AncientGreymon] ha iniciado una conexión con [ ** ** ** ** ** **Takuya Kanbara **]****************

**Cargando conexión...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de los capítulos voy ha dar los niveles de potencia de los digimon aparecidos. Para que os hagáis una idea, la escala usada para medir es así:
> 
> \- Potencia media digimon nivel Bebe I: 0.02
> 
> -Potencia media digimon nivel Bebe II: 0.05
> 
> \- Potencia media digimon nivel Niño: 0.2
> 
> \- Potencia media digimon nivel Adulto: 0.5
> 
> \- Potencia media digimon nivel Perfecto: 1
> 
> \- Potencia media digimon nivel Ultimate: 1.5
> 
> Pongamos un valor numérico a la potencia de los digimon que han aparecido en el capitulo! (Potencia solo significa fuerza bruta, no habilidad de combate):
> 
> \- BlackSeraphimon: 3.5
> 
> -AncientGreymon(En vida):3.6
> 
> \- Takuya (Transformación tipo digivice):
> 
> -Agunimon: 1.3
> 
> -BurningGreymon: 1.8
> 
> -Takuya (Después de ser aceptado como heredero por AncientGreymon):
> 
> -Agunimon + [Cresta del Fuego]: 1.3+[1]=2.3
> 
> -BurningGreymon + [Cresta del Fuego]: 1.8+[1]=2.8
> 
> -OC humano: 0.2
> 
> -OC ¿Libro?: ?
> 
> Y bien? Os gusta? Lo odiáis? Dejadme saber vuestra opiniones por favor.
> 
> Si queréis saberlo, los OC que salen en esta escena serán importantes en los arcos futuros, sobre todo después del arco de Lucemon, pero no os preocupéis, no estoy haciendo un Gary Stu.


	2. AncientGreymon y una lección de historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shador: He aquí en nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis!
> 
> AncientGreymon: Te das cuenta de que probablemente nadie va a leer esto, cierto?
> 
> Shador:...Cállate.
> 
> AncientGreymon: Huy si, porque esa es una madura forma de actuar. Pero en serio, para que coño me has traído?
> 
> Shador: Bueno, tu sales en este capitulo.
> 
> AncientGreymon: Oh, vas a cambiar la Doble espíritu evolución por hacer que se transforme en mi? Genial! Hace un milenio que no podía patear culos!
> 
> Shador: Eh... No, lo siento pero no voy ha hacer eso.
> 
> AncientGreymon: Que!? Entonces que voy ha hacer?
> 
> Shador: Básicamente vas ha hablar del pasado.
> 
> AncientGreymon: Que!? Me has traído para esta mierda!? Exijo una escena de lucha!
> 
> Shador: Hey, no te quejes, tu por lo menos vas ha obtener alguna escena, no como el pobre Alphamon.
> 
> AncientGreymon: Quien coño es Alphamon?
> 
> Shador: Como que quien... Pero a ver, tu te has leído el guion?
> 
> AncientGreymon: Claro que si!
> 
> Shador:...
> 
> AncientGreymon: Bueno vale, no lo he echo! Creí que seria básicamente igual a la original salvo por unas lineas o algo así.
> 
> Shador: Si fuera así, por que te habría dado un guion, cuando ni siquiera apareciste en el original?
> 
> AncientGreymon:...
> 
> Shador:*Suspiro* Ve a leer el guion anda.

Hace 1223 años /50 kilómetros al sur del castillo de Lucemon

POV AncientGreymon

Nuestros enemigos huyen, se retiran hacia el interior de su ultimo fuerte, apenas un centenar de ellos han sobrevivido. Dos de los cuatro caballeros reales leales a Lucemon que habían sobrevivido al golpe de estado, Craniamon y Duftmon, están muertos. El propio Lucemon esta malherido y se ha visto obligado a retirarse para curar sus heridas. A mi alrededor, mis subordinados celebran lo que ha ellos les parece la victoria mas aplastante desde que empezó esta guerra. Yo se mejor. Conozco el verdadero resultado de esta batalla.

**Fue una derrota aplastante.**

Habíamos sido ingenuos, habíamos creído que Lucemon no se había dado cuenta de nuestro plan. Y ahora el resultado de esa ingenuidad yace en un cráter, a dos kilómetros de distancia.

**Alphamon estaba muerto. Nuestro general ya no estaba entre nosotros.**

Era difícil de aceptar. En mi mente Alphamon siempre había parecido el pináculo de todo el poder que un Digimon puede lograr, incluso aunque sabia, intelectualmente, que Lucemon le superaba, había creído que eran todo exageraciones, que el poder de Lucemon se había atrofiado después de siete décadas sentado en su trono. Que podíamos ganar si simplemente confiábamos en su fuerza. Que incluso si el tenia su misteriosa  **[Cresta de DIOS]** , Alphamon tenia la Ouryūken.

**Había** **estado equivocado.**

*Suspiro*Solo sacrificaremos a nuestras fuerzas si atacamos ahora. Supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es encontrar la Ouryūken antes de que las fuerzas de Lucemon descubran su ubicación.

**La victoria me parecía tan lejos de nuevo.**

Doy una ultima mirada hacia el ejercito en retirada y suspiro. No va ha ser fácil explicar a las tropas porque necesitamos retirarnos después de esto.

**Y me estaba equivocando otra vez.**

Cambio de escena: Presente/ Ubicación desconocida

Takuya Kanbara se despertó confundido. Donde estaba? Si no recordaba mal estaba apunto de hablar con las tropas antes de... Espera, que? Tropas? El estaba luchando contra BlackSeraphimon y entonces... Sus ojos se ampliaron en la realización. BlackSeraphimon había robado sus espíritus! Tenia que...que...Eh?

\- Que coño es este lugar?

Cielo blanco, suelo blanco, superficie lisa hasta donde alcanza la vista. Eso era todo lo que podía verse en este lugar. Takuya miro a su alrededor con confusión. Sip. Confirmado. Nada a la vista. Se rasco la cabeza en la confusión. Era este algún tipo de truco de la mente? Pero Seraphimon no tenia ningún tipo de poderes mentales y aunque su enemigo hubiera cambiado a su forma original de Mercurymon nunca podría crear algo tan complejo sin la  **[Cresta del**   **Acero]**!Espera, que? Como sabia estas cosas? Apenas había visto nada acerca de los poderes de Seraphimon y lo único que sabia acerca de Mercurymon era la forma en que usaba esos espejos. No había nada en eso que dijera acerca de poder crear algún tipo de ilusión, ademas de que nunca seria designado como  **[Heredero]** mientras siguiera fiel a Kerpy... Mierda! Porque seguía pensando cosas que no comprendía!?

**\- Teniendo en cuenta la expresión en tu rostro supongo que tu mente esta un poco revuelta.**

\- Que? Quien esta ahí!?- Takuya miro a su alrededor pero no pudo ver a nadie. Oh no! Se estaba volviendo loco?

**\- No, no lo estas. Créeme, he estado en la mente de un loco antes, son mucho mas divertidas que la tuya.**

**-** De que estas... Espera! Estas diciendo que esto es mi mente?

**\- Mas bien como una representación pero en esencia correcto.**

Takuya volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Espacio vació por 360 grados. Un tic apareció debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

\- Debo sentirme insultado?

**\- Tranquilízate chico, lo único que dije es que esto era tu mente, nunca dije que fuera el INTERIOR de tu mente.**

\- Que diablos significa eso? Que esta pasando? Quien eres?

**\- Esta bien, esta bien. Dame un segundo y contestare todas tus preguntas.**

Sin previo aviso, el área debajo de los pies de Takuya se incendio, antes de que las llamas se concentraran en una esfera a la altura de sus ojos. Antes de que pudiera expresar su sorpresa, la bola empezó a expandirse y formar una figura, ganando solidez y consistencia, hasta que, unos segundos mas tarde, la figura de un digimon formada de fuego estaba delante de el.

Takuya observo cuidadosamente la forma del digimon delante de el, aunque era difícil distinguir los detalles, siendo echo de fuego, había algo que le parecía sumamente familiar. Las alas, la forma del cráneo...

\- Te pareces a BurningGreymon- Se dio cuenta finalmente.

Ciertamente, había un parecido impresionante, a pesar de que también había claras diferencias, la mas prominente de ellas siendo el echo de que la figura era cuadrupeda, mientras que BurningGreymon caminaba a dos patas.

La figura ladeo la cabeza ligeramente, como si considerara la mejor forma de responder a esa afirmación.

**\- En realidad seria mas acertado decir que BurningGreymon se parece a mi.-** Dijo finalmente **\- Aunque por la expresión de tu cara supongo que no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy hablando -** la figura se enderezo al máximo, en una postura que transmitía confianza, orgullo y majestuosidad **\- Permiteme presentarme, mi [heredero]! Estas ante uno de los nueve grandes generales del Ejercito Liberador! Mano derecha de Alphamon! El guerrero del Fuego original! El gran AncientGreymon!**

\- ...Eh

**\- Por supuesto, por supuesto, se que debe ser abrumador conocer a alguien tan famoso como yo, pero este no es el momento de admirar mi majestuosidad, tenemos un combate que ganar asi que hagamos esto rápido. Alguna pregunta antes de empezar?**

\- Si, tengo una. Bastante importante en realidad.

**\- Bueno pues a que estas esperando? Pregunta a distancia!**

\- Quien eres exactamente?

La figura de fuego, ahora identificada como AncientGreymon, se quedo mirándolo, y si hubiera tenido ojos Takuya estaba seguro de que habría parpadeado en la confusión del momento.

**\- Ya te lo he dicho, soy el gran AncientGreymon!** \- Reitero.

\- Si, eso ya lo has dicho, pero yo nunca había oído hablar de ti antes.

AncientGreymon se quedo quieto como una estatua, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Finalmente parecía sobreponerse a la conmoción lo suficiente como para hablar.

**\- Pe-Pe-Pero, y todas las historias sobre mis actos heroicos? Vamos, tienes que haber oído alguna de ellas! Que me dices sobre la batalla en el puente Concordia?**

\- Primera vez que lo oigo.

**\- La emboscada en las selvas del continente rojo?**

\- No, nunca.

**\- La rebelión en las islas Slek'nir?**

\- Nope.

**\- El asedio al castillo de Dynasmon?**

\- Quien es ese?

**\- El duelo por la Ouryuken?**

\- Por alguna razón suena familiar pero no recuerdo por que.

**\- La derrota de Lucemon!?** \- Pregunto claramente desesperado-  **Tienes que haber oído hablar de eso por lo menos!**

\- N-Espera si- Creo que Bokomon nos hablo de eso hace un tiempo... Pero lo siento, fue hace meses y no me acuerdo de los detalles.

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos antes de que AncientGreymon suspiro, como podía suspirar una figura echa de fuego Takuya no lo sabia, y pareció resignarse.

**\- Bueno, supongo que es el momento de una lección de historia.**

\- Que? Por que?

**\- Quieres saber lo que esta pasando, cierto?**

\- Bueno, si.

**\- Entonces me temo que vas a necesitar un poco de historia de fondo o no entenderás nada. Por donde empiezo...Ah! Ya se.**

_Hace mas de un milenio, el mundo digital se encontraba en una era de caos. Dos grupos étnicos estaban en conflicto. Digimon de tipo humano y digimon de tipo bestia desgarraban el planeta en un sangriento conflicto que había durado ya décadas. El único lugar donde no existía el conflicto era el pueblo del principio, ni siquiera en tiempos de guerra un digimon se atrevería a atacar el sagrado lugar del renacimiento donde iban a parar los digihuevos de los caidos en ambos bandos._

_Después_ _de décadas de conflicto, una tercera parte entro en la guerra. Un grupo de digimon que promovían la igualdad entre tipo humano y tipo bestia, liderados por un digimon capaz de cambiar de forma entre los dos tipos, Imperialdramon._

_Sus esfuerzos, sin embargo, fueron en vano, pues después de décadas de guerra, solo unos pocos seguían luchando solo por los mismos motivos por los que había empezado la guerra. La venganza era un potente motivador, y demasiada gente había perdido a conocidos en la guerra para simplemente coexistir con el enemigo._

_Sus esfuerzos inútiles, sus aliados muertos, sus ideales destrozados, Imperialdramon vago por los campos de batalla intentando salvar las vidas de todos los que pudiera, ya fueran de un bando u otro. Solo una sombra de lo que fue, simplemente buscando el enemigo que le diera el golpe final. Luchando y luchando y luchando sin descanso, su fuerza aumento hasta que llego a lo que solo una ínfima parte de los Digimon en la historia han logrado, llegando al limite del poder digital. Hasta que un día, desapareció sin mas._

\- Limite del poder digital?

**\- Mmmm, como te lo explico? Mira, sabes acerca de los niveles de evolución, verdad?**

-Si. Bebe I, Bebe II, Niño, Adulto, Perfecto y Ultimate.

**\- Bueno, al menos sabes lo básico entonces. No se si ya lo sabes, pero contrariamente a la creencia popular, llegar al nivel Ultimate no es llegar al poder máximo que puede conseguir ese digimon. Con el suficiente esfuerzo un Ultimate puede aumentar su nivel de poder, incluso si ya no es capaz de digievolucionar de nuevo. Si tuviera que ponerlo en números para que sea mas fácil de entender, el limite del poder digital seria una potencia de 10, mientras que un recién evolucionado Ultimate tendría una potencia de 1.5 a 2, dependiendo del digimon.**

\- Woa, quieres decir que es como... 5 o 6 veces mas fuerte que un Ultimate normal!?

**\- Si, aunque es raro que no veas. Normalmente los datos de un digimon se habrán deteriorado y habrá muerto de edad antes de poder alcanzar ese nivel de poder.**

**-**  Y cuando llegas a 10 ya no puedes conseguir mas potencia?

**\- Bueno, no es imposible, pero por alguna razón se vuelve mucho mas** **difícil. Para ponerlo en perspectiva, digamos que el esfuerzo necesario para aumentar tu nivel de potencia por 3 antes del limite es equivalente al esfuerzo necesario para aumentar tu nivel de potencia por 0.1 después del limite.**

**-**  Eso es una gran diferencia.

- **Por eso se considera el limite. Mas preguntas?**

\- No, continua por favor.

_Todos creían que había muerto, que el "Vagabundo de la masacre" finalmente había encontrado el final que buscaba. Se equivocaban, volvió a aparecer, esta vez junto con un digimon ángel que predicaba los mismos ideales que el hizo una vez. Ese digimon se llamaba Lucemon. Y aunque seguía los mismos ideales por los que Imperialdramon había sido destruido hacia años, el tenia algo que Imperialdramon nunca había poseído._

_Carisma._

_Aquellos que estaban hartos de la guerra, aquellos que nunca habían visto la paz, aquellos que no querían luchar, aquellos que lo habían perdido todo. Digimon esparcidos por todo el globo que estaban de acuerdo con sus ideales, minoría en cualquier lugar, pero existentes en todo el mundo, se fueron de sus hogares para la promesa de un lugar donde pudieran vivir sin miedo, uniéndose bajo su bandera._

_Solo una década mas tarde, el mundo era suyo._

_Al principio parecía un sueño, la sociedad que creo Lucemon no permitía discriminación y las guerras habían terminado. Para mantener la paz Lucemon ordeno a su mayor siervo,Imperialdramon, la creación de un grupo de poderosos Digimon que protegieran todo por lo que habían luchado. Les llamaron, los caballeros reales. Y a su líder y fundador, Imperialdramon, Lucemon le otorgo la Omnisword, permitiendo que avanzara a un nuevo nivel de poder. Imperialdramon Modo Paladín._

_-_ Espera, espera, creí que habías dicho que ya había alcanzado el limite?

**\- Bueno si, supongo que es normal que malinterpretaras eso. Mi culpa, siempre he sido malo explicando cosas.**

\- Entonces?

- **Veras, cuando dije "el limite del poder digital", debería haber dicho "el limite del poder digital individual". Como en "esto es lo mas lejos que puedes llegar por ti mismo". A veces aparecen cosas como la Omnisword, armas, programas o virus que pueden darle un aumento de poder a un Digimon. Por algún motivo, el poder obtenido a través de esos medios no interfiere con el limite del poder digital, por lo que, por ejemplo, si posees algo que aumenta tu poder en 2, y tu mismo posees una potencia de 8, seguirás sin llegar al limite hasta que tu potencia total sea 12. Lo entiendes?**

**-** Si, creo que si. Y esas cosas son comunes?

- **Aun menos que un digimon capaz de llegar al limite. Quiero decir, yo vi once en mi vida, pero eso es una excepción. Normalmente un digimon tendrá mucha suerte si puede ver uno antes de morir. Mas preguntas?**

**-**  No.

- **Bien, pues continuemos.**

_Sin embargo, al igual que todo sueño acaba, la utopía que había creado Lucemon, empezó a podrirse. Fue difícil de notar al principio. Unos pocos cambios aquí y allá, castigos mas estrictos para los criminales, mas tropas en los pueblos, todo lo hacían para aumentar la seguridad y evitar crímenes y nuevos conflictos, decían. Así que la gente lo acepto, contentos de que su líder no se había olvidado de ellos._

_Solo que no termino así. los castigos continuaron haciéndose mas estrictos, las leyes mas restrictivas. Entonces paso, hubo un movimiento de protesta. Era algo pacifico, una simple protesta, y una demanda para Lucemon abandonar su castillo y hablar con el pueblo._

_Y lo hizo. Lucemon apareció, por primera vez en décadas delante de aquellos que vivían bajo su protección. Miro a las caras de alegría de los protestantes, que creían que habían sido escuchados, y dijo: "Apresad a los traidores". Y así empezó el final de la paz. Durante los siguientes meses la velocidad de los cambios se aceleraron, terminando la transformación del gobierno de Lucemon en, básicamente, una dictadura._

_Entonces llego el primer conflicto. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. En esos momentos yo era todavía un simple Koromon, que tuvo la desgracia de vivir en la capital. Aquel día Lucemon había bajado de su castillo para observar la ejecución de unos "rebeldes", a decir verdad nadie sabia lo que habían echo los pobres diablos, pero estaban demasiado asustados como para pedir. Incluso simplemente cuestionar a un oficial era considerado traición en esos días._

_Justo antes de la ejecución llego alguien inesperado. Segundo al mando de la orden de los caballeros reales, Alphamon. Uno de los cinco miembros de la orden que habían llegado al limite, apareció en la plataforma de ejecución. Y sin mediar palabra, ataco a Lucemon. Ese día no había otros miembros prominentes de la orden en la capital, por lo que no había nadie capaz de interrumpir la lucha de dos digimon que habían logrado el pináculo del poder individual. Sin embargo, mientras que Lucemon se había sentado en su trono observando sus tierras, Alphamon había estado preparándose para ese día. La lucha empezó a decantarse hacia el lado del digimon en armadura, y nosotros nos permitimos sentir esperanza por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

_Entonce Lucemon lo activo. Su **[Cresta de Dios].**_

_A decir verdad, que deberíamos haberlo sabido. Si alguien tan paranoico como el dio la Omnisword a Imperialdramon, era obvio que tendría algo que le permitiera seguir siendo aun mas poderoso que su siervo._

_Aquel día, la capital fue aniquilada a causa de la potencia liberada por nuestro gobernante. Aun no se porque yo, un simple digimon nivel bebe II, sobrevivió. Lo que si se, es que ese fue el día en que la guerra volvió al mundo digital._

Cambio Escena: Mente de Takuya Kanbara

Takuya Kanbara estaba confundido. Primero su lucha contra BlackSeraphimon había sido interrumpida por su aparición en este lugar,(que según el digimon delante de el era una representación del exterior de su mente, un concepto que tenia dificultades para entender) luego había aparecido delante el una figura de fuego proclamándose como uno de los guerreros legendarios, y este había empezado a hablarle acerca de una crisis que ocurrió en el mundo digital hace mucho tiempo.

\- Perdona la interrupción pero podrías responder una pregunta antes de continuar?

- **Depende de la pregunta supongo. Cual es el problema?**

\- Por que me estas explicando todo esto?

No es que la historia no fuera interesante, pero por mucho que pensara en ello seguía sin ver la relación entre su situación actual y una guerra que había ocurrido hacia mas de mil años.

**\- Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca del poder de Lucemon?**

\- Te refieres a la  **[Cresta de DIOS]**?

**\- Exacto. Bueno, resulta que, para poder derrotar a Lucemon, se busco una manera de neutralizar ese poder. El resultado de esa búsqueda esta directamente relacionado con lo que te esta sucediendo ahora mismo. Podría darte una versión resumida, pero si conoces la historia completa te ayudara con algunos de los efectos.**

Takuya frunció el ceño. No le gustaba lo que estaba dando a entender el digimon de fuego.

\- De que tipo de efectos estas hablando?

**\- Dime, has notad-**

\- SUFICIENTE! -le interrumpió Takuya- Estoy harto de que respondas a mis preguntas con mas preguntas mientras mis amigos están luchando sin mi! Responde claramente! Que esta pasando? Que "efectos" va a tener?

AncientGreymon miro al humano delante de el. Por su expresión podía decir que no tenia la paciencia de escucharle mas tiempo a no ser que consiguiera respuestas claras. Al menos mientras siguiera pensando en la situación en que debían encontrarse sus compañeros. Por lo tanto, decidió que al menos podía calmar sus preocupaciones.

**\- No necesitas preocuparte por tus compañeros, te aseguro que cuando terminemos aquí seguirás estando a tiempo para ayudarles. De echo, no habrán pasado mas que unos segundos desde tu anterior derrota a manos de BlackSeraphimon, y el momento en que recuperes la conciencia. -** AncientGreymon sonrió ante la cara de incredulidad que le estaba dando su aspirante a  **[Heredero]- Ya te dije antes que esto es tu mente, lo que no te dije es que aquí tu percepción del tiempo es distinta a cuando estas en tu cuerpo. Para ponerlo en términos simples, 10 minutos aquí serian 0.1 segundos en... bueno supongo que podríamos llamarle el "exterior", aunque no es técnicamente correcto se entiende lo que quiero decir verdad?**

\- Eh, si, mas o menos lo entiendo. Y los "efectos" que mencionaste me ayudaría tener este conocimiento?

**\- Para ponerlo en términos simples, te estoy dando gran parte de mis recuerdo mis recuerdos, ademas de algunas otras cosas. El problema es que si simplemente meto todos mis recuerdos de golpe en tu mente sin ningún aviso ni preparación podría haber problemas, por ejemplo ya que yo viví mucho mas tiempo del que tu has estado vivo, mis recuerdo podrían provocar cambios en tu mente sin que te des cuenta, incluso podrías llegar a tener dudas de tu propia identidad o algo así. Por lo tanto, lo mejor es que recibas una explicación ahora, junto a un poco de mi historia, para que así te resulte mas fácil diferenciar tus recuerdos de los míos.-** La cara del humano había palidecido dramáticamente en ese punto. Bueno, supuso que a cualquiera le asustaría la posibilidad de olvidar quien es realmente.

**-** Y que es lo que tu entiendes como "algunas cosas cosas mas"?

**\- Mmm? Oh, eso. Me refería a la forma de combatir usando los espíritus.**

\- De que estas hablando? Yo ya se usar los espíritus.

**\- No, no lo haces. No es que sea culpa tuya -** añadió rápidamente cuando vio que el chico abría la boca para replicar **-, en realidad has echo un buen trabajo, si consideramos que todo lo que tenias para trabajar eran los instintos que vienen con la transformación. Pero de esta forma nunca podrás usar el espíritu a su máximo potencial, solo podrás usar técnicas improvisadas sobre la marcha. Ni siquiera sabes materializar tus armas o crear fuego en otro lugar que no sean los agujeros de la armadura!**

\- Esta bien, lo entiendo. Entonces, cuando salga estaré delante de BlackSeraphimon otra vez? No estoy seguro de poder ganarle si te soy sincero.

**\- Si, recuerdo que te dio una paliza. Pero no te preocupes, el esta en una nueva forma y aun tiene que aprender a luchar adecuadamente en su nuevo cuerpo, incluso si es mas poderoso que tu aun puedes ganarle. Pero antes necesitas al meno conocer el origen de lo que nos permite hablar en estos momentos. Escucharas hasta el final?**

Takuya simplemente asintió, y una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro d e AncientGreymon mientras observaba los ojos del humano frente a el, ojos llenos de determinación. Realmente quería ver como lucharía una vez que podía aprovechar el 100% de los poderes del espíritu.

_A pesar del abrumador poder liberado por durante el combate, ninguno de los dos combatientes murió ese día. Alphamon, una vez que se hizo claro que la victoria era imposible, despareció entre la destrucción causada por los ataques del tirano y huyo del campo de batalla. Convirtiéndose así, en un_ _símbolo para aquellos que se oponían a Lucemon. Empezaron a oírse rumores, rumores acerca de Alphamon reuniendo un ejercito, una fuerza de digimon capaces de enfrentarse a los caballeros reales._

_A decir verdad, dichos rumores eran solo las habladurías de los locos y desesperados, no existían digimon lo suficientemente poderosos para tal cosa en ese momento. Sin embargo, incluso si solo eran palabras sin sustancia real detrás de ellas, Lucemon no podía permitir que se extendieran por sus dominios._

_Por lo tanto hizo un llamado a los generales de la orden que aun eran leales a el. En cinco días se reunieron en las ruinas de lo que había sido la capital los mas poderosos digimon del momento. El fundador, Imperialdramon Modo Paladín, y los 12 generales aun leales a Lucemon, Craniamon, LordKnightmon, Dynasmon, Examon, Gallantmon, Gankoomon, Jesmon, Sleipmon, Duftmon, Magnamon, Omnimon y UlforceVeedramon, todos ellos preparados para el combate._

_Ese fue un error por parte de Lucemon. El emperador había pensado que Alphamon era el único de sus siervos que se oponía a su gobierno. Eso era incorrecto, el no había sido mas que el primero en actuar. Y el cielo y la tierra temblaron y se rompieron cuando los grandes y poderosos se enfrentaron entre si._

_A día de hoy, se desconoce cuales fueron aquellos que se rebelaron y aquellos que se quedaron fieles ese día. Lo único que se conoce es el resultado de la batalla._

_Bando victorioso: Caballeros leales a Lucemon._

_Supervivientes:_ _Lucemon, Dynasmon, LordKnightmon, Duftmon y Craniamon._

_Daños materiales: Una quinta parte del planeta ERRADICADA._

_Los años pasaron, los datos de las zonas destruidas durante el combate empezaron a reagruparse y materializarse, los caballeros Reales restantes fueron puestos al mando de mantener el orden en el planeta mientras la búsqueda de Alphamon continuo. Pero solo 5 digimon, por muy poderosos que sean nunca podrán mantener el orden en todo un mundo. Los digimon que habíamos sufrido en silencio bajo el yugo del emperador empezamos a movernos contra el. Digimon de todo el mundo empezaron a juntarse para combatir las fuerzas leales. Y Alphamon, después de recuperarse de las heridas sufridas en el combate que lo empezó todo, nos junto bajo una misma bandera._

_En los primero momentos, nuestro ejercito era demasiado débil. Solo teníamos un digimon capaz de enfrentarse a los lideres enemigos, solo Alphamon podía enfrentarse a ellos. Por lo tanto, eramos incapaces de enfrentarnos directamente al tirano, siendo limitados a una guerra de guerrillas, mientras intentábamos aumentar nuestro poder. Entonces fue cuando llego uno de los mas valiosos de nuestros aliados, un digimon de nivel Ultimate llamado Ouryumon._

_Digimon nivel Ultimate son raros ya que, al contrario que en los demás niveles, no puede haber dos Ultimate iguales, por lo tanto, su llegada, incluso si no era al nivel de los caballeros reales, fue una gran ayuda en el campo de batalla. El tiempo fue pasando y Lucemon seguía sin salir de su castillo en respuesta a nuestras acciones, limitándose a dejar que sus lacayos se enfrentaran a nosotros._

_En el momento en que tres décadas habían pasado desde el primer combate entre Alphamon y Lucemon, había 14 Ultimates en nuestro ejercito; yo mismo, AncientTroiamon, AncientMermaimon, AncientKazemon, AncientMegatheriumon, AncientVolcamon, AncientGarurumon, AncientBeetlemon y AncientSphinxmon, estábamos todos al mando de una parte del ejercito, mientras que Ourymon nunca se separaba de Alphamon, y tres Ultimates de tipo ángel que acababan de evolucionar, Ophanimon, Seraphimon y Cherubimon seguian sin tener la experiencia necesaria para poder estar en una posición de mando._

_Entonces, un día Alphamon convoco a las tropas y hizo un anuncio. Dijo que Lucemon iba a caer en una semana, y procedió a mostrarnos un espectáculo que nos aterro y nos dio ánimos al mismo tiempo._

_Ouryumon, subió al podio y fue envuelto por digicodigo, como si estuviera a punto de digievolucionar. Algo imposible, siendo ya un digimon nivel Ultimate. Entonces el código desapareció, enseñando al mundo la forma que había adoptado nuestro compañero y amigo. Una espada. Una simple y llana espada. Tardamos unos momentos pero al final nos dimos cuenta de lo que habíamos visto. Habíamos sido testigos de la muerte de Ouryumon, y de la forma que todo el poder que había reunido durante su vida había tomado. La **[Ouryuken].**_

_Entonces Alphamon alzo lo que unos momentos antes había sido el cuerpo de nuestro compañero de batalla, de alguien a quien valorábamos como si fuera familia y proclamo, "Usando la fuerza que ha sido reunida durante la vida de mi camarada, la fuerza que me ha otorgado a costa de su vida, he alcanzado el poder necesario, el poder que puede derrotar al tirano que nos ha oprimido, que supera incluso a su maldita **[Cresta de DIOS].** Y en honor a su sacrificio os digo, el reinado del ángel terminara para siempre en siete días!"._

_Todos los digimon bajo su mando partimos hacia el norte ese día. Todos hacia el castillo del tirano. Todos creyendo en la victoria. Todos equivocados._

_La emboscada no tenia como objetivo acabar con nuestro ejercito. Solo retrasarnos a nosotros, los digimon nivel Ultimate. Mientras que la diferencia entre un nivel Ultimate, sobre todo si ha tenido tiempo para aumentar su poder desde su evolución, y un nivel Perfecto, es grande, números suficientemente grandes pueden, por lo menos, retrasarnos._

_Y mientras que los 9 generales y los 3 grandes ángeles luchábamos contra los números abrumadores del ejercito de Lucemon, el emperador y sus restantes generales acorralaron a nuestro líder._

_Incluso_ _portando la **[Ouryken]** , Alphamon no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a Lucemon y sus generales al mismo tiempo. Vendió cara su vida y acabo con dos generales, Duftmon y Craniamon, pero Lucemon sobrevivió, a costa de casi la totalidad de su ejercito, pero sobrevivió. Lo único que los seguidores de Alphamon pudimos hacer fue asegurarnos de que los restos de la rota **[Ouryken]**  no cayera en manos enemigas, mientras nuestros enemigos se retiraban del campo de batalla para recuperarse de sus heridas y nuestros ejércitos se separaban, sin tener una figura lo suficientemente poderosa para ser capaz de liderarlos contra Lucemon._

_Entonces, un año mas tarde, los nueve generales nos reunimos, por primera vez desde que el ejercito se separo. Sin embargo, no conseguimos nada en esa reunión. A pesar de nuestro innegable poder, no eramos suficiente para oponerse a Lucemon, no cuando el mas poderoso de nosotros solo tenia 1/5 de su poder, y definitivamente no cuando aun dos de sus caballeros reales estaban alrededor para apoyarle. Ademas que ninguno de nosotros era capaz de empuñar la **[Ouryuken]** , ya que esta necesitaba alguien mas poderoso de lo que era Ourymon cuando murió para empuñarla._

_Entonces, cuando todos parecíamos haber perdido la esperanza, el apareció, AncientWisetmon apareció flotando en el medio de la sala. Ninguno de nosotros había visto nunca a ese digimon, sin embargo, cuando declaro que el era capaz de ayudarnos, no podíamos rechazarlo. Estábamos en un callejón sin salida por lo que escuchamos al extraño ser que había irrumpido en lo que se suponía que era una reunión secreta, y nos quedamos boquiabiertos. La mitad de lo que decía parecía imposible, la otra mitad no eramos siquiera capaz de entenderla. Por lo tanto, AncientWisemon nos ofreció una prueba de su sinceridad. La utilización de nuestros fragmentos de la **[Ouryuken]** , junto a los fragmentos de la perdida **[** **Omnisword]**  que había recolectado por si mismo para la creación de un arma legendaria capaz de derrotar a Lucemon. Eso era algo imposible, pues si bien la modificación del digicodigo de un objeto era algo posible, era imposible hacerlo cuando tanto la  **[** **Omnisword]**  y la  **[** **Ouryuken]**  poseían mas poder que el propio AncientWisetmon. Sin embargo, cuando le dijimos eso el simplemente se rió y dijo "Precisamente por eso sera una prueba perfecta de que la palabra imposible no tiene significado para mi, no os parece?"._

_Ese fue el nacimiento del arma que sello a Lucemon, **[** **ZERO-ARMS: Orochi]**_ _._

_Aun así, ninguno de nosotros era suficientemente fuerte como para usarla. No aun al menos. Entonces AncientWisetmon implemento la segunda parte de su plan. Las 10 **[Crestas de los elementos]**._

_Las crestas creadas por AncientWisetmon eran versiones menos poderosas de la **[Cresta de DIOS]** que poseía Lucemon. Mientras que la _ _**[Cresta de DIOS]** _ _, aparte de aumentar el poder de Lucemon y impedir la degeneración de sus datos,impidiéndole así morir de vejez, le permitía modificar el código del mundo digital como el quisiera, poder con el que consiguió realizar hazañas como la creación de su propio castillo a partir de una montaña en un día, las_ _**[Crestas de los elementos]** _ _daban también un aumento de poder al portador, si bien mas pequeño que la_ _**[Cresta de DIOS]** _ _, y permitía una modificación del código digital mas limitada que el original._

_Aun así seguíamos sin ser rivales para el emperador y sus generales._

_Entonces_ _fue cuando la ultima parte del plan de AncientWisetmon fue puesta en marcha. Supongo que te has dado cuenta de la diferencia entre el espíritu animal del Acero cuando se compara con los demás espíritus animales. Te pareció extraño que tanto Sephirotmon y Mercurymon puedan existir en el mismo momento como entidades separadas, no es cierto? Eso es debido a que Sephirotmon, no puede considerarse un Digimon._

_Un área imbuida con el poder del Trueno._

_Un área imbuida con el poder del Acero._

_Un área imbuida con el poder de la Luz._

_Un área imbuida con el poder del Fuego._

_Un área imbuida con el poder del Agua._

_Un área imbuida con el poder de la Madera._

_Un área imbuida con el poder del Viento._

_Un área imbuida con el poder de la Oscuridad._

_Un área imbuida con el poder del Hielo._

_Y un área imbuida con el poder de la Tierra._

_Un área para cada uno de nosotros._

_Sephirotmon no fue creado como los demás espíritus, después de la derrota de Lucemon. Sephirotmon no fue creado para que alguien pudiera utilizar su poder de forma individual. No. Sephirotmon fue creado como un sistema que permitiera a un solo guerrero soportar el poder de las diez **[Crestas de los elementos]** al mismo tiempo. Un digimon capaz de derrotar al tirano. Sephirotmon fue creado para que pudiera nacer el guerrero definitivo, Susanoomon._

_AncientWisetmon separo su esencia en dos partes. Una fue Sephirotmon. La otra fue Mercurymon. Mientras Mercurymon tenia su conciencia y poseía la **[Cresta del Acero],** Sephirotmon era simplemente un programa._

_Entonces, los diez de nosotros nos unimos en uno, formando a Susanoomon, y atacamos el palacio de un sorprendido Lucemon._

_Dynasmon y LordKnightmon fueron eliminados en la batalla, pero lograron debilitarnos. Nuestro poder habría sido insuficiente para eliminar a Lucemon en ese momento, por lo que escogimos la segunda mejor opción. Activamos la función final de **[** **ZERO-ARMS: Orochi]** y sellamos a Lucemon en el núcleo del planeta, después de extraer la  **[Cresta de DIOS]** de su programa._

_Lamentablemente, las heridas recibidas durante nuestro combate con Lucemon fueron demasiado para recuperarse y nos vimos obligados a confiar el futuro del mundo digital a los tres grandes ángeles._

_Separamos la **[Cresta de DIOS]** original en tres partes y las repartimos entre los tres para que usaran su poder en la protección del mundo digital._

_Estos fragmentos de la **[Cresta de DIOS]** les permitían mantener sus recuerdo cada vez que sus datos degeneraban y entraban en el ciclo de reencarnación infinito del que forman parte todos los digimon. Ademas, volvian a nacer de nuevo en el nivel Ultimate, si bien perdiendo el poder que habrían acumulado durante su vida anterior. De esa manera, serian capaces de proteger este mundo para toda la eternidad._

_Ademas, para evitar fricciones entre digimon tipo humano y tipo bestia, otorgamos el fragmento que poseía la mayor parte del poder de Lucemon al único integrante tipo bestia de los tres grandes ángeles, Cherubimon._

_Entonces, debilitados y heridos, creamos los espíritus digitales, y escondimos el poder de las **[Crestas de los elementos]**  en su interior. Junto a las conciencias de cada uno de nosotros, preparados para juzgar si aquel que usaba los espíritus era digno de ser considerado nuestro  **[Heredero]** , y serle otorgado el poder de las crestas. No se que fue lo que les hizo Kerpymon a los espíritus bajo su poder, pero sea lo que sea es lo que impide que sean designados como los  **[Herederos]** de sus respectivas crestas._

_Por vuestra parte, probablemente ya habéis sido todos considerados dignos, sin embargo los digivice interferían con el proceso de activación. Veras, no se supone que un humano sea capaz de usar los espíritus digitales, no fueron creados con ese propósito. Eso es debido a que se necesita una afinidad con el elemento del espíritu para que funcione. Solo un digimon con una afinidad hacia el fuego debería ser capaz de usar el espíritu del fuego. Es por eso que ese Shamamon no podía controlarlo. Sin embargo Ophanimon era incapaz de reunir digimon adecuados para usar los espíritus por lo que uso el plan B. Diseño los Digivice y llamo a los únicos seres que no tienen ninguna afinidad hacia ningún elemento, los seres humanos._

_Al no tener afinidad hacia ningún elemento, los seres humanos son perfectos para el sistema Digivice, donde el digivice sustituiría la afinidad y permitiría a cualquiera que Ophanimon escogiera en base de su personalidad usar los espíritus. Sin embargo, los continuos usos de los espíritus han cambiado a los humanos de tu grupo, tu incluido. Habéis desarrollado afinidades digitales propias, haciéndoos elegibles para el sistema de espíritus sin la ayuda de los divinice. Lamentablemente, no fue posible hacer esto hasta que los espíritus estuvieron libres, fuera del dispositivo, lo que nos lleva a la situación actual._

POV AncientGreymon

Observo al humano delante de mi mientras termino de explicarle las circunstancias en que se encuentra, y oh, cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando este momento! El momento en que veo si me he equivocado o no. Si lo que vi mientras observaba a este niño humano no fue mas que una ilusión. Si realmente he encontrado a aquel que puede sustituirme.

No!

No solo eso. Si lo que vi en su interior es cierto, este niño puede ser aquel que llegue a superarme!

Con eso en mente pronuncio las palabras que he querido pronunciar durante tanto tiempo, desde el momento en que desperté en el interior de la Cresta y vi a un simple niño humano usando las habilidades de los espíritus del fuego.

**\- Takuya Kanbara, conociendo las circunstancias que llevaron a la creación de las 10 crestas, conociendo la responsabilidad de proteger este mundo que tendrás como el [Heredero] de la [Cresta del Fuego], conociendo los cambios que provocara en tu cuerpo y mente la siguiente elección, conociendo todo eso, aceptas el poder que te estoy ofreciendo?**

Ah... Allí esta, esa sonrisa. La sonrisa en la cara de el niño humano delante de mi. Una combinación entre un guerrero que ha descubierto un nuevo poder y una cría que tiene un nuevo juguete. Y la determinación en sus ojos, ardiendo como la mas caliente de mis llamas.

El no dice nada.

Yo no digo nada.

No es necesario.

Temed, guerreros corruptos. Mi  **[Heredero]**  ha nacido. Y yo puedo volver al sueño...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bien? Que os ha parecido mi versión de la leyenda de los 10 guerreros legendarios. Acepto opiniones positivas y negativas con una sola excepción.
> 
> Si creéis que la manera en que he creado a Susanoomon es muy Deus ex machina, y que AncientWisetmon es una exageración, sabed que parece así porque aun no se ha revelado información sobre esa parte. Por que no lo he revelado? Pues porque AncientGreymon no lo sabe. Y el que contaba la historia era AncientGreymon.
> 
> Pongamos un valor numérico a la potencia de algunos de los digimon y armas que han aparecido en el capitulo! (Potencia solo significa fuerza bruta, no habilidad de combate):
> 
> [Cresta de DIOS]: Potencia añadida de [5]
> 
> [ZERO-ARMS: Orochi]: 6.5
> 
> [Crestas de los elementos]: Potencia añadida de [1] cada una
> 
> [Ouryuken]: Potencia añadida de [7.3]
> 
> Ourymon (antes de su muerte): 7.3
> 
> Alphamon (antes de su muerte) + [Ouryuken]: 10.3 + [7.3] = 17.6
> 
> Lucemon (antes de ser sellado) + [Cresta de DIOS]: 10.4 + [5] = 15.4
> 
> Susanoomon (poder medio de los 10 guerreros) + las 10 [Crestas de los elementos] + [ZERO-ARMS: Orochi]: 3.5 + [10] + [6.5] = 20
> 
> Si creéis que el poder base de Susanoomon (3.5) es muy poco, os recuerdo que en este AU Susanoomon no es una fusión creada para conseguir poder, sino que fue creado con el propósito expreso de poder utilizar las diez crestas y [ZERO-ARMS: Orochi] al mismo tiempo. El poder base que consiguiera se considero secundario durante la creación del sistema.


	3. Cuando el poder no lo es todo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confirmado, escenas de lucha son mi Kryptonita. Hola a todos de nuevo (sigo esperando el día donde ese "todos" incluya mas de 10 personas, pero los principios siempre son difíciles), aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Que por cierto, sigue sin tener Beta, por lo que si alguien esta interesado enviadme un PM.
> 
> Como dije antes, soy consciente de que escenas de lucha no son mi fuerte, por lo que no tengáis miedo de criticar, solo guardad los tomates y no habrá problemas.
> 
> AncientGreymon: Sigo pensando que debería haber mas explosiones en ese combate.
> 
> Shador: Que coño haces tu aquí todavía?
> 
> AncientGreymon: Esperar a mi siguiente escena por supuesto, tu sabes lo aburrido que es dentro de esa cosa?
> 
> Shador: Pero tu no tienes ninguna escena mas, de echo no volverás a salir nunca mas.
> 
> AncientGreymon: Perdona si no confió en tu palabra para eso. Recuerdas la historia como la planeaste al principio? Compárala con la linea del tiempo que tienes ahora y apenas hay nada reconocible. Admítelo, vas a cambiar algo antes de llegar al final. Muy bien podría ser una escena para mi.
> 
> Shador: Así que te vas a quedar aquí solo porque hay la posibilidad de que en algún momento decida escribir una escena contigo?
> 
> AncientGreymon: La alternativa es dormir todo el santo día dentro de un programa informático, recuerdas?
> 
> Shador: Touche.

Interior de Sephirotmon/ Zona de la luz

26 de Mayo de 1999 (103 días desde la llegada de los niños al mundo digital)

En el interior de una dimensión de bolsillo creada para parecerse al interior de una catedral, BlackSeraphimon observa atónito como el humano frente a el es envuelto en una columna de fuego durante unos segundos antes de reaparecer como Agunimon.

- _Que demonios acaba de... no importa, simplemente le derrotare de nuevo -_ Aun ligeramente confundido por los recientes acontecimientos BlackSeraphimon empieza a reunir su poder para utilizar su mas poderoso ataque y se pone en posición. Luz negra empieza a reunirse frente a las palmas de sus manos..

\- Inesperadamente pequeño... -Murmura su oponente.

Espera...

\- Que? -Mira a su enemigo, de pie delante de el pero sin mirarle, prefiriendo observar a su alrededor- ( _Este niño, ni siquiera esta prestándome atención! Que esta pasando?)_ De que hablas mocoso? Que es pequeño? -Exigió. El poder reunido delante de sus palmas dispersándose como su concentración se deslizaba.

El guerrero en armadura vuelve la cabeza hacia el, pareciendo sorprendido de verle, antes de que una chispa de reconocimiento ilumina sus ojos por un momento.

\- Ah, lo siento, lo siento, estábamos luchando cierto? Se me olvido, mucha información en poco tiempo ya ves, revuelve la cabeza. -Sonrió y junto las manos en un aplauso, produciendo un eco que extendió durante unos segundos- Continuamos?

\- ( _Que...) -_ Un tic apareció debajo del el ojo de Seraphimon, oculto por su casco- ( _Como se atreve a hablarme así? como si fuera un problema menor! No entiendo lo que acaba de pasar pero esta vez no saldrá con vida!)_ Así que insistes en oponerte a mi? Muy bien, tu lo has querido, la primera vez te derrote rápidamente, esta vez voy a asegurarme de que sufras todo el tiempo que pueda! -Mientras dijo esto abandono la postura necesaria para su técnica mas poderosa y recubrió su puño con un aura negra que tomo forma de garra. Delante de el, Agunimon había tomado una postura de combate, que por algún motivo le daba una sensación de incorrecto. Pensó en ello por unos momentos, pero al no encontrar el motivo de dicha sensación dejo de pensar en ello y se lanzo adelante a toda velocidad, decidido a destrozar a su enemigo-  **Darkness claw!**  -Solo para atravesar el aire, como Agunimon le esquivo agachándose por debajo del ataque y...

-  **Flame boost: Elbow!**

Fue lanzado hacia atrás después de recibir un golpe en el estomago antes de que pudiera lanzar un segundo ataque. Debido a la fuerza del golpe dejo dos surcos en el suelo mientras se deslizaba, antes de poder frenar.

\- ( _Que demonios acaba de... Espera, su codo esta en llamas? Propulso su golpe? Nunca había echo esto antes!_ )

Aprovechando los segundos de confusión de BlackSeraphimon, Agunimon planeo su siguiente movimiento.

\- (Mmmh, n _ecesito algo que me permita luchar en igualdad contra alguien mas poderoso que yo, pero que no esta acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo...)_ -de repente una sonrisa de emoción apareció en su cara.- ( _Si, eso seria perfecto)_ -Atravesó el suelo a sus pies con su puño, provocando que BlackSeraphimon se centrara de nuevo en el. Pero antes de que el ángel caído pudiera atacar de nuevo, el símbolo digital del fuego apareció en el suelo debajo de Agunimon-  **Hell zone! -** Justo antes de que todo el interior de la catedral empezara a arder con potentes llamas.

BlackSeraphimon retrocedió unos pasos debido a la sorpresa. Todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas y apenas podía distinguir la forma del edificio debido a la deslumbrante luz del fuego. Miro a su alrededor pero su enemigo parecía haberse desvanecido y las llamas le impedían ver bien mas allá de unos metros. Frunció el ceño; tenia que salir del fuego cuanto antes, podía sentir como los digicodigos que formaban su armadura empezaban a deteriorarse...

\- ( _Espera... QUE!? Imposible! Esta es la armadura del ángel guardián de las leyes! Fue creada pensando en la lucha contra enemigos mas poderosos que el portador! Alguien con menos potencia bruta que yo no debería poder afectarme mientras la uso!)_

La armadura del ángel guardián de las leyes era una de las armas legendarias del mundo digital. Cuentan que, al principio de la primera encarnación de Seraphimon, su aspecto era diferente al actual, un ángel sin armadura alguna. Sin embargo eso cambio después de su desaparición.

Después de haber afirmado su control sobre el mundo digital, Seraphimon desapareció durante años. Cuando volvió, su aspecto había cambiado. Sus alas, antes de suaves plumas blancas, tenían ahora plumas de oro rígido. Las ropas sacerdotales se habían cambiado por una voluminosa armadura. Y su hermoso rostro, antes expuesto al mundo, estaba cubierto por un extraño casco que sin ningún tipo de visera. Nadie, ni siquiera los otros dos ángeles sabían que había pasado o adonde había ido, lo unica respuesta que lograron de el fue:"Para tiempos difíciles". Era extraño, pero confiaron en el.

Y así pasaron 20 años, mientras el trió celestial supervisaban la reconstrucción de las zonas destruidas por las continuas batallas que habían asolado el planeta durante el ultimo siglo. Fue entonces cuando apareció el primer gran obstáculo para la reconstrucción del mundo digital, GranKuwagamon.

GranKuwagamon, era uno de los dos únicos Digimon de nivel Ultimate que no habían participado en la rebelión contra Lucemon, ya fuera en un bando o en otro. Tanto el como su rival, HerculesKabuterimon, habían estado luchando durante años por el control de un aislado bosque en el continente del suroeste, un lugar sin ningún valor estratégico para ninguno de los dos bandos, por lo que simplemente se habían dejado ser, tanto por parte de la rebelión como por parte de Lucemon.

Sin embargo, después de décadas de enfrentamientos, uno de los dos rivales había sido derrotado, sus datos devorados por el vencedor. Y así, GranKuwagamon se había encontrado con un mundo en el exterior de su bosque que, ha diferencia del mundo que había visto antes de empezar el conflicto con su rival, no tenia a nadie mas poderoso que el mismo.

Usando su gran poder, GranKuwagamon subyugo a la mitad del continente en solo dos semanas, destruyendo a todos los subordinados de los tres ángeles que cuidaban de las pocas poblaciones que existían en la árida zona.

Tanto Cherubimon como Ophanimon, confiaron con Seraphimon para sustituirles en sus obligaciones al frente de los esfuerzos de reconstrucción y viajaron hacia la base de GranKuwagamon con el objetivo de detener su campaña de conquista, sin embargo fueron derrotados y Ophanimon murió por primera vez, convirtiéndose en un digihuevo.

En ese momento, Seraphimon llego al campo de batalla.

Hasta ese momento, nadie había visto a Seraphimon combatir en su nueva forma. El ángel digimon había utilizado las propiedades de su  **[Fragmento de cresta de DIOS]** para modificar sus datos en una nueva forma, creando así su espada y su armadura.

Seraphimon se había dado cuenta, ya hacia años, de la principal debilidad que tenia el sistema de reencarnación de los  **[Fragmentos de cresta de DIOS].** Era una debilidad obvia, y aun así, fácil de pasar por alto.

Cuando la reencarnación perfecta de un  **[Fragmento de cresta de DIOS]**  se activa. El digihuevo eclosiona, transformándose inmediatamente en la forma Ultimate del Digimon reencarnado y descargando todos los datos de memoria que poseía en el momento de su muerte. Eso les permite mantener sus cuerpos y sus conocimientos incluso después de su muerte. Sin embargo no les permite mantener su poder. El poder de un Digimon que ha pasado por la perfecta reencarnación es solo equivalente al poder que se tiene en el momento de alcanzar su forma Ultimate.

Normalmente eso no seria un problema. Los números de Digimon Ultimate en el planeta se contaron por docenas incluso en el momento de la historia con mas de ellos. Digimon nivel Ultimate eran reverenciados como lo mejor de lo mejor.

Sin embargo eso no era suficiente.

No si querían ser los gobernantes del mundo Digital. No si querían llevar la voluntad de todos los que habían muerto para liberar al mundo de la tiranía y el miedo.

Si un Digimon Ultimate particularmente poderoso se les oponía poco después de uno de los ciclos de perfecta reencarnación probablemente serian derrotados. Si los tres de ellos fueran derrotados los sacrificios echos por sus predecesores serian en vano.

Eso no podía ser permitido.

Por lo tanto necesitaban ser invencibles. Necesitaban eliminar toda debilidad de ellos mismos. Necesitaban ser perfectos.

Lamentablemente eso era imposible. Nadie puede alcanzar la perfección.

Pero podían acercarse a ella.

La nueva forma de Seraphimon era un ejemplo de ello. Permitiendo-le luchar y derrotar a rivales mas poderosos que el. Como se demostró cuando derroto a GranKuwagamon en combate singular.

Normalmente el poder de un Digimon se distribuye uniformemente entre todas sus capacidades físicas. Si sabias cuan rápido era un Digimon, podías calcular su fuerza bruta. Si sabias sabias como fuerte era, podías calcular como buenos eran sus reflejos.

La forma blindada de Seraphimon era una excepción. Sacrificando su velocidad podía aumentar su resistencia. Sacrificando su defensa podía duplicar el poder de sus ataques. Todas sus capacidades físicas eran posibles sacrificios para aumentar otras. Lo llamaba "Intercambio Equivalente".

Era una habilidad poderosa y peligrosa. Una espada de doble filo.

Su capacidad para aumentar su poder de ataque le permitía luchar contra rivales mas fuertes, pero si un ataque le golpeaba cuando su defensa estaba siendo sacrificado podía ser derrotado por un oponente de menor poder. Lo mismo podía decirse de cualquier otro uso.

Era un arma poderosa en manos de alguien que sabia usarlo, y un cuchillo sin empuñadura para alguien que no era lo suficientemente experto.

Incluso el propio Seraphimon no era perfecto en su uso. Debido a su que su mente aun estaba aletargada por su largo sueño, eso había sido su perdición durante su enfrentamiento con los guerreros corruptos de Kerpymon.

Había sido sorprendido por la capacidad de Mercurymon para reflejar su ataque, y había recibido un potenciado ataque de lleno mientras su defensa era baja, habiendo sido usada para potenciar el ataque.

Mercurymon, que había adquirido su forma hacia no mas de diez minutos, ni siquiera sabia como funcionaba su capacidad. Habiendo asumido incorrectamente que el simple echo de llevar su armadura le hizo mas poderoso, de la misma forma que artefactos como la  **[** **Omnisword]**  o la **[Ouryuken]** lo harían.

El seguía siendo mas poderoso que el actual guerrero del Fuego, pero no era invencible.

Sin embargo BlackSeraphimon no sabia eso. Desde su punto de vista, la armadura, que se suponía que debía protegerle incluso de aquellos que eran mas poderosos que el, estaba siendo erosionada poco a poco, por el poder de alguien que había derrotado fácilmente hacia poco mas de un minuto.

Le entro pánico. Y cuando la gente, ya sean humanos o digimon, entra en pánico, cometen errores.

 **\- Excalibur Morgan!** \- Grito, convocando una corrupta versión de la sagrada espada de Seraphimon en su mano izquierda.

Al igual que su armadura, la espada de Seraphimon se rige por el sistema de "Intercambio equivalente". Excalibur es capaz de concentrar todo el poder de ataque del usuario en la minúscula área alrededor de su filo. Cuando se usa a su máxima eficiencia, la espada permite a Seraphimon ignorar las defensas de Digimon que pueden llegar a duplicar-le en poder puro.

Lamentablemente para BlackSeraphimon, si no sabias como usarla era poco que un pedazo de metal afilado.

Ignorante, Blackseraphimon canalizo una pequeña parte de su poder a la espada, viendo como era rodeada de una aura oscura antes de balancearla en un movimiento circular, provocando que su poder apagara las llamas unos pocos metros a su alrededor... Solo para que volviera a prenderse fuego momentos mas tarde. Sorprendiendo al ya confundido ángel caído, como la risa de su oponente empezó a hacerse eco a su alrededor.

\- Que!? Que esta pasando!? Mocoso! Exijo que me digas que esta pasando!

\- Oh? Cual es el problema mi emplumado amigo? Acaso creías que había prendido fuego a tu dramático escenario? Me temo que no es el caso, así que intentar apagar-lo no te servirá de nada. - La voz teñida de diversión de Agunimon parecía venir de todos lados, impidiendo a BlackSeraphimon determinar su ubicación.

\- Que tonterías estas diciendo? Veo las llamas perfectamente, muchas gracias!

\- Hm? Quien ha dicho que yo haya causado esas llamas? Ciertamente soy el responsable de su creación, sin embargo al mismo tiempo yo no las he creado. -Oculto entre las llamas, Agunimon sonrió. Incluso con el casco ocultando su expresión, era claro que su enemigo estaba confundido por sus palabras. De la placa de armadura agujereada encima de su mano derecha, salio la hoja de una espada. Era una simple espada de doble filo, y estaba al rojo vivo, aumentando su poder de corte. Al mismo tiempo de la placa encima de su mano izquierda salieron dos astas curvas de metal, formando un arco, una delgada linea de fuego sirvió como cuerda, y una flecha de plasma se cargo, lista para disparar.

El guerrero del fuego entrecerró los ojos. Tenia confianza en sus habilidades, pero prefería si encontraba una forma de sacar de balance a su adversario antes de acercase. Seguía siendo el mas débil de los dos, incluso si el campo estaba a su favor.

\- Sigues sin entenderlo? Esta bien, déjame iluminarte. Yo no encendí el edificio con mi fuego. Yo cambie el código de esta dimensión para que "cubierto de llamas" se convirtiera en el estado natural de cualquier material! - Declaro dramáticamente el guerrero del fuego disfrutando del evidente choque de su enemigo. - En el mundo exterior, me seria imposible causar tal alteración de las leyes físicas. Sin embargo esta dimensión de bolsillo es lo suficientemente pequeña y simple que resulta sorprendente-mente fácil!

POV BlackSeraphimon

QUE. DEMONIOS. ESTA. PASANDO?!

Hace solo  _ **minutos**_  le estaba dando una paliza, y de repente empieza a luchar conmigo sin problemas? Y que demonios significa que ha cambiado las las leyes físicas de esta dimensión? Ni siquiera sabia que eso fuera posible! Cuando lo ha aprendido!? Porque es tan fuerte!? Que ha cambiado!?

Estoy tan centrado en en sus ultimas palabras que casi no oigo los pasos detrás de mi y apenas esquivo su puñetazo. Rápidamente le corto con mi espada, seccionándole en dos... espera, que? No puede ser tan fácil.

Tal como esperaba, la figura seccionada de Agunimon se convierte en llamas, un señuelo. No esperaba, sin embargo, que las llamas se concentraran rápidamente en una pelota del tamaño de un guisante antes de explotar con violencia. No es una explosión muy poderosa, pero la sorpresa me hace retroceder. Justo en el mismo momento en que otro Agunimon aparece en mi muy limitado campo de visión.

Rápido.

Es demasiado rápido y yo estoy fuera de balance y no puedo defenderme, como mi enemigo me ataca con una hoja al rojo vivo que sale de su muñeca derecha. Golpeando justo encima de mi corazón.

Afortunadamente, mi armadura para el golpe. Aun así puedo sentir como mi protección se deteriora a cada segundo que pasa por culpa de estas llamas. Demasiados golpes y mi armadura se romperá, y no importa cuan poderoso seas, no puedes sobrevivir si tu corazón es atravesado.

Aun fuera de balance intento golpearlo con Excalibur morgan, pero lo esquiva sin problemas. La fuerza de su anterior ataque y el hecho de que ha esquivado lo confirman. Este es el verdadero. Pero antes de que pueda volver a atacar, el me apunta con alguna especia de arco/ballesta que sale de su muñeca izquierda (De donde ha sacado esas armas?) y dispara una flecha increíblemente brillante que golpea pocos centímetros al lado de su anterior golpe de espada.

**MALDITA SEA ESO QUEMA!**

No se que demonios era esa flecha, pero puedo sentir el calor incluso a través de mi armadura. Si eso me hubiera golpeado sin protección mi corazón seria cenizas en menos de un segundo! Desde cuando puede hacer eso!?

Intento alejarlo de mi con un ataque a distancia, pero en el tiempo que necesito para acumular el poder en mi mano el ya se ha transformado en su forma animal y me ha golpeado con un aliento de fuego. Desde cuando es tan rápido?

El aliento de fuego no causa demasiado daño, pero la fuerza del ataque me empuja hacia atrás hasta que golpeo la pared detrás de mi, quitándome el aire de los pulmones. Como puede haber suficiente oxigeno para respirar con tanto fuego de todos modos?! Nada de esto tiene sentido desde que se transformo en ese pilar de llamas!

Antes de que pueda incluso recuperar el aliento ya esta encima de mi, sujetándome por las muñecas y inmovilizando contra la pared antes de soltar su alinto de nuevo en mi. Pero algo es diferente esta vez. Esta tardando mas en soltar su ataque sobre mi y su boca esta brillando incluso antes de atacar.

Entonces abre su boca y le oigo gritar justo antes de que todo se convierta en dolor.

**\- Plasma Breath!**

POV Takuya

**Un segundo**  desde que empecé ha bañar a mi adversario en plasma.

**Dos segundos.**

**Tres segundos.**

**Cuatro segundos.**

**Cinco segundos.**

**Seis segundos.**

**Siete segundos.**

Que clase de monstruo es este tipo!? Le estoy atacando con todo lo que tengo y ni siquiera he conseguido hacer ningún daño sustancial a su maldita armadura!

Por el amor de [DIOS], lleva siete segundos recibiendo mi ataque mas potente a bocajarro y sigue luchando!

Mis manos se sienten como si van ha romperse de un momento a otro debido a la fuerza necesaria para inmovilizar a mi oponente.

Mi garganta se siente como si hubiera estado bebiendo lava mientras en mi forma humana. Es natural, después de todo  **Plasma Breath**  no es un ataque pensado para durar mas que unos pocos segundos. Incluso el guerrero del fuego puede quemarse si usa su boca para dirigir plasma durante demasiado tiempo.

No importa. Tengo que matarlo. Tengo que matarlo antes de que aprenda a usar sus armas. Tengo que matarlo antes de que pueda usar el máximo potencial de su nueva forma o todos vamos a morir.

Así que lo ignoro. Ignoro el dolor de mis manos rompiéndose. Ignoro el dolor de mi garganta fundiéndose. Si fuera el mismo Takuya Kanbara que era hace unas horas ese dolor me habría echo retroceder, creyendo que mi cuerpo estaba destrozándose. Pero no soy el mismo Takuya Kanbara, así que no retrocedo.

Mis manos me duelen, pero eso esta bien, solo significa que aun tengo manos para que puedan dolerme.

Mi garganta arde, pero eso esta bien, solo significa que la quemadura no es lo suficientemente grave para haber quemado mis nervios.

Normalmente solo alguien que esta acondicionado para soportar el dolor puede seguir en este tipo de condiciones. Yo no lo estoy, pero recuerdo haberlo estado. Los recuerdos de AncientGreymon son definitivamente útiles, si bien un poco confusos.

**Ocho segundos.**

El tiempo parece avanzar a paso de tortuga mientras mantengo mi ataque.

Si mis cálculos son correctos, necesitare al menos cinco segundos mas para atravesar su armadura y-

Mi mirada es atraída por un pequeño resplandor negro justo debajo de mi mano derecha justo antes de que el aura negra de BlackSeraphimon se expanda, obligándome a soltar su muñeca izquierda.

**MIERDA!**

Salto rápidamente hacia atrás, pero no soy lo suficientemente rápido y logra cortarme con su espada. Inmediatamente el olor a carne quemada inunda mi nariz, como la herida empieza a cauterizarse. Un corte en diagonal, justo encima de mi pecho. Afortunadamente no es un corte muy profundo, pero si hubiera sido solo un segundo mas lento habría sido mortal. Observo a mi oponente mientras las llamas me ocultan de su vista.

Esta obviamente intentando recuperar el aliento después de mi ataque, mientras asume una postura defensiva, las dos manos en la empuñadura y la espalda contra la pared. Listo para contraatacar en el momento en que entro en su campo de visión. Un golpe de esa espada puede acabar conmigo, por lo tanto voy ha tener que confiar en mi velocidad para evitarla. Afortunadamente aun se mueve con cierto nivel de torpeza en su nueva forma, por lo que sus ataques son fáciles de predecir.

Por supuesto, podría simplemente ir a lo seguro y dejar que las llamas desgasten lentamente su armadura antes de atacar, pero desgraciadamente no tengo el tiempo. Puedo sentir la presencia de las inactivas  **[Crestas de los elementos]** a través de mi vinculo con la  **[Cresta del Fuego]**.

La  **[Cresta del Rayo]**  y la  **[Cresta del Hielo]**  están fuera de Sephirotmon. Eso significa que al menos Tomoki y Junpei estaban a salvo.

La  **[Cresta del Agua]** y la **[Cresta del Viento]** están juntas en la Zona del Agua, por lo que supongo que Ranamon y Izumi están luchando. Me preocupa que este luchando sola pero no es ninguna damisela en apuros, estoy seguro de que puede arreglárselas.

La **[Cresta del Acero]** es, obviamente, justo delante de mi, confirmándome que el enemigo que estoy viendo no es ningún tipo de señuelo o ilusión.

Y la **[Cresta de la Luz]**  esta junto a la  **[Cresta de la Oscuridad].** Eso significa que Koji se esta enfrentando a Duskmon. Solo. Aunque confió en la fuerza y habilidades de Koji no creo que pueda ganar. Diablos, no estoy seguro de si YO podría ganar en su contra. Ciertamente, su fuerza no se acerca a la de mi enemigo actual, pero al contrario que BlackSeraphimon, el sabe como usar su poder con la máxima eficiencia. A eso le sumas la extraña manera en que su poder parece variar de un momento a otro y se convierte en un oponente formidable.

Por lo tanto, lo que tengo que hacer esta claro. Esperar a que se presente mi oportunidad no entra en la ecuacion, debo terminar lo mas pronto posible.

**Nueve segundos.**

Cambio a mi forma Agunimon, agradecido de que las heridas no se transmiten entre mis distintas formas. Por supuesto eso también significa que si recibo una herida mortal en alguna de mis formas no puedo volver ha usarla hasta que los datos han vuelto a su forma original, pero es mejor que la alternativa.

Llamas empiezan a salir de las juntas de mi armadura listas para intensificar y propulsarme, una de las nuevas técnicas que he recibido gracias a la instrucción acelerada como **[Heredero]**  de la  **[Cresta del Fuego]**. Mi espada sale de mi muñeca derecha. Una flecha ardiente preparada para disparar en mi muñeca izquierda. Las llamas en mi armadura se intensifican, ayudándome a coger velocidad mientras me dirijo directamente a mi enemigo.

**\- Flame boost: Full body!**

Flame boost es una técnica engañosa-mente complicada. En la teoría parece increíblemente simple, solo necesitas usar las llamas para propulsar-te y alcanzar grandes velocidades en poco tiempo. En la practica sin embargo, es endiabladamente complicado. Necesitas cronometrar el momento exacto en el que activar la propulsión en cualquier parte del cuerpo para evitar interferir con tus propios movimientos o puedes terminar haciéndote daño a ti mismo, o incluso perder el equilibrio en medio de un combate. Si a eso le añades la visión de túnel que causa moverse a tales velocidades te das cuenta de porque prefiero usarla SOLAMENTE para dar mayor velocidad y poder a mis golpes.

Pero mi amigo esta en peligro, así que mi seguridad pasa a segundo plano.

**Diez segundos.**

**Once segundos.**

**Doce segundos.**

Golpear. Alejarse. Disparar. Golpear. Finta. Disparar a bocajarro. Alejarse. Esquivar. Saltar. Atacar. Finta. Finta. Atacar. Esquivar.

Sus movimientos son lentos y des-coordinados. Sus golpes fáciles de predecir. Su armadura esta mas desgastada a cada segundo que pasa y esta empezando a entrar en pánico.

Ha empezado a inundar las oscilaciones de su espada con poder oscuro y sus ataques se extienden durante unos metros. No importa, su máxima extensión son dos metros, siempre y cuando me quede fuera de su rango no tengo de que preo- **MALDITA SEA!**

De repente ha aumentado aun mas la cantidad de poder en sus ataques. La distancia a la que llega su ataque es mas de lo que espero y estoy a punto de ser cortado por la mitad por una luna creciente de energía oscura. Logro desviar el ataque con mi propia espada pero esta se rompe ante el puro poder del ataque y recibo una fea herida en mi hombro izquierdo.

**Trece segundos.**

**Catorce segundos.**

Solo necesito dos segundos para reponerme del ataque pero cuando lo hago el ya esta delante de mi a punto de atacarme. Desesperado, consigo atrapar la espada entre mis palmas, mas por suerte que cualquier habilidad real.

**Quince segundos.**

Rápidamente, le doy una patada en el estomago y me alejo de el antes de que pueda volver a atacarme.

**Dieciséis segundos.**

**Diecisiete segundos.**

Me permito a mi mismo un respiro de unos segundos mientras me oculto de nuevo entre las llamas y analizo mi situación.

Mi espada va a arreglarse a si misma eventualmente, pero definitivamente va a tardar mas que unos pocos segundos, por lo que esta fuera.

Disparar mi ballesta ahora seria una idiotez. El retroceso solo haría la herida de mi hombro aun peor.

Mirándolo de forma positiva, he logrado frenar su golpe cuando atrape su espada, lo que significa que nuestra fuerza actual esta mas o menos igualada.

Digimon, son formas de vida formadas por datos, ellos no funcionan como cualquier ser "orgánico". No solo su poder se reparte de forma equitativa entre todas sus capacidades físicas, sino que cuando reciben algún daño, sus capacidades y poder también se reducen. Por lo tanto, si dos Digimon luchaban,siempre y cuando el mas débil lograra herir lo suficiente al mas poderoso la fuerza del ultimo se reduciría de forma proporcional al daño recibido.

No he conseguido golpear directamente a mi enemigo ni una sola vez, pero al parecer su armadura es lo suficientemente conectada a el como para que los daños que ha recibido sirvan de la misma manera.

Dicho de otra forma, ahora mismo, la fuerza de mi enemigo es equivalente a la fuerza actual de mi forma Agunimon. Mi forma Agunimon esta herida y cansada. Mi forma BurningGreymon tiene heridas leves y apenas ha gastado ninguna energía. Mi forma BurningGreymon ya es normalmente mas poderosa que mi forma Agunimon, y la diferencia de potencia solo se hace mas grande debido a mis actuales heridas.

De todo eso se puede deducir una sola cosa.

**HORA DE MATAR**

**Dieciocho segundos.**

Rápidamente, antes de que pueda volver a sorprenderme cambio a mi forma BurningGreymon y empiezo a acumular el poder necesario para otro ataque de plasma.

La primera vez fue un ataque continuo pensado para deteriorar su armadura lo mas rápido posible.

**\- Plama Burst!**

Esta vez el ataque es rápido y preciso.

Un cono delgado de plasma a suficiente temperatura como para vaporizar el metal golpea el torso de BlackSeraphimon a increíble velocidad. La explosión resultante causa a BlackSeraphimon perder el agarre en su arma, lanza al ángel oscuro través de la habitación y le habría echo atravesar la pared en la que se estrella si, de hecho, hubiera un "detrás" en esa pared.

Como la dimensión de bolsillo solo abarca el espacio en el "interior" de la "catedral" BlackSeraphimon queda atorado en la pared por unos segundos, antes de deslizarse hasta el suelo. El ataque ha vaporizado un agujero en el torso de la armadura y quemado la carne de debajo, sin embargo sigue vivo y se pone de pie, aunque es obvio que tiene algunas dificultades.

**Diecinueve segundos.**

Normalmente intentaría aprovechar la condición de mi adversario para acabar con el, pero esto es Mercurymon. El es un experto en el engaño, y aunque dudo que esto sea parte de uno de sus planes prefiero pecar de prudente en vez de simplemente atacar sin mas.

Por lo tanto voy a ponerle un cebo y ver como responde.

Conozco a los tipos como el. O al menos AncientGreymon lo hacia. Es del tipo de personas que no entraran directamente en la batalla a menos que crean que su victoria esta asegurada, el tipo de personas que entran en la desesperación y cometen errores obvios cuando sus planes salen mal.

Si realmente esta atrapado entre la espalda y la pared estará desesperado y intentara golpearme con todo el poder que le queda en cuanto sea consciente de mi posición.

Si no lo hace... bueno, ya quemare ese puente cuando llegue a el.

**Veinte segundos.**

Recojo Excalibur del suelo delante de mi, antes de cambiar de nuevo en mi forma de Agunimon. Entonces canalizo mas de la mitad del poder que aun me queda en el arma.

Tal como esperaba, el aura roja que rodea la espada en consecuencia es lo suficientemente brillante como para regalar mi ubicación incluso en medio de este mar de llamas.

**Veintiún segundos.**

BlackSeraphimon se traga el señuelo y empieza a correr hacia mi a gran velocidad al mismo tiempo que un aura negra le rodea, destruyendo todo lo que toca.

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa sedienta de sangre aparezca en mi rostro mientras me coloco en una postura adecuada para una estocada. Intento que sea lo mas obvia posible, como si me estuviera preparando para usar todas las fuerzas que me quedan en un solo ataque. Al ver como BlackSeraphimon aumenta la velocidad de su carga, supongo que he conseguido engañarle y no puedo evitar regocijarme ante la inminente matanza.

Durante una fracción de segundo esos pensamientos me preocupan. Nunca antes había sentido así sobre la muerte de un adversario. No odiaba luchar pero tampoco lo disfrutaba de esta manera. Pero no importa. Ciertamente he cambiado. Tengo décadas de recuerdos de uno de los mayores guerreros del mundo digital en mi mente. Pero en el fondo sigo siendo Takuya Kanbara. Pienso en Tomoki como en un segundo hermano menor y tengo ganas de presentarle a Shinya. Koji me pone de los nervios, pero se que puedo confiarle mi espalda en una pelea y en el fondo pienso en el como un amigo. Junpei me cae bien y me alegro por el cuando decidió confiar mas en si mismo en vez de intentar hacerse amigo de todo el mundo con chocolate y trucos de manos. A veces Izumi sigue sorprendiéndome con su carácter fuerte y es un poco mandona pero en realidad me gusta eso de ella, porque es lo que la hace única en comparación con las chicas que conocía en casa.

Sigo siendo yo.

Simplemente soy un "yo" diferente al "yo" de hace unas horas.

**Veintidós segundos.**

BlackSeraphimon esta a solo nueve metros.  **Aun no.**

Ocho metros.  **Aun no.**

Siete metros.  **Aun no.**

Seis metros.  **Aun no.**

Cinco metros.  **Aun no.**

Cuatro metros.  **Aun no.**

Tres metros.  **Ahora!**

Desde que reescribí las leyes físicas de esta dimensión, he estado usando una pequeña, ínfima, parte de mi poder para mantener el cambio activo. Ahora corto el suministro de poder, y como consecuencia, las leyes físicas se restablecen en su configuración original.

Sin una ley física que diga que "el estado natural de toda la materia es estar en llamas" el escenario cambia abruptamente.

No hay ningún paso intermedio entre "Mar de llamas cegador" y "Interior sombrío de una catedral".

Algo así es increíblemente desorientador. Incluso el mas grande de los guerreros seria desorientado por unos momentos en una situación así.

BlackSeraphimon no es una excepción. Durante un ínfimo momento dejo de ser el centro de su atención.

Y es todo lo que necesito.

**Veintitrés segundos.**

La espada en mi mano penetra el corazón del ángel caído antes de que este pueda recuperarse de su confusión.

Rápidamente doy un salto hacia atrás por si acaso tiene un ultimo as bajo la manga.

**Veinticuatro segundos.**

Entonces su figura se vuelve negra y su código digital aparece.

Cierro los ojos durante un instante y me permito suspirar de alivio.

Rápidamente separo los códigos de Mercurymon y Seraphimon, distraidamente envió el código de Seraphimon hacia su digihuevo, un poco asombrado de lo fácil que resulta la manipulación de datos con la ayuda de la  **[Cresta del Fuego].** Nunca voy ha poder convertir una montaña en un castillo como se dice que era capaz Lucemon con su  **[Cresta de DIOS]** , pero cosas pequeñas como esta son tan fáciles como respirar ahora. Por un momento me pregunto cuanto tiempo va a pasar antes de que Seraphimon reencarne adecuadamente. Se que acabo de acortar el tiempo necesario al devolverle su digicodigo, pero el tiempo exacto se me escapa.

Entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de absorber los datos de Mercurymon y apoderarme de su espíritu digital, veo algo. Hay algo en su código que es simplemente  ** _incorrecto._** Mis instintos me están gritando que no ignore esto, que es importante. Y entonces lo veo, me doy cuenta de cual es el problema, y en ese momento lo decido.

\- Voy a disfrutar mucho mas de lo estrictamente correcto cuando matemos a ese bastardo Kerpymon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan!Chan!Chan! Un Cliffhanger salvaje aparece!
> 
> Que es lo que ha visto Takuya en el código de Mercurymon que le ha enfadado tanto? Descubridlo en el próximo capitulo de Digimon Frontier: La historia de los cuatro. En un capitulo lleno de confusión, acción y puñaladas por la espalda.
> 
> He aquí el final de mi primera escena de lucha (Y un poco mas). Sinceramente, pensé que me saldría peor. Es cierto que voy a necesitar mejorar en ese departamento antes de llegar a las grandes peleas, como el "Todos VS Lucemon", el "Koichi vs Piedmon", o cualquiera de las batallas que ocurrirán durante el arco de los 7 grandes reyes demonio. pero aun así esperaba algo mucho peor ya que escenas de lucha han sido mi nemesis cada vez que intentaba escribir algo.
> 
> Por supuesto, también puede ser que solo me parezca bueno a mi. Por lo que agradecería si alguien mas me diera su opinión sobre lo que he echo bien y/o lo que he echo mal*Guiño, guiño. Codazo, codazo.*
> 
> AncientGreymon: Por cierto, ya sabes que soy el guerrero del FUEGO, verdad?
> 
> Shador: Obviamente.
> 
> AncientGreymon: Entonces, porque mas de la mitad de los ataques que ha usado Takuya son en base a PLASMA?
> 
> Shador: Ah, eso. Bueno, el en realidad solo tiene esos dos ataques de plasma. El aliento y las flechas. Ademas usan mucha energía por lo que normalmente no va a usarlos demasiado. Es solo que esto es una lucha de todo o nada contra un rival mas fuerte, por lo que esta usando la artillería pesada desde el principio.


	4. Confusion y engaño

Ubicación: Zona del Agua

26 de Mayo de 1999(103 días desde que los niños llegaran al mundo digital)

Ignorantes de que eventos de gran importancia para el futuro del mundo digital están sucediendo en ese mismo momento a no mucha distancia de allí, dos rivales tienen su enfrentamiento final.

**\- Titanic Charge!**

**\- Wind of Pain!**

La corrupta guerrera del Agua, actualmente en su forma de Calmaramon, se esta enfrentando a la portadora de los espíritus digitales del Viento, una chica humana llamada Izumi Orimoto, que esta actualmente en su forma de Zephyrmon.

Desde hace un cuarto de hora los ruidos del combate y la destrucción, junto con los gritos de los ataques son lo único que puede escucharse en la dimensión de bolsillo. Lo que antes era un hermosa imagen de un lago de agua cristalina rodeado de arboles se ha convertido en un paisaje desolado. No queda ningún árbol en pie, solo pedazos de madera esparcidos por el suelo enfangado y flotando, en la turbia agua de un lago varias veces mas pequeño que el que acostumbraba ha existir en el lugar.

Después de esquivar el ataque de Calmaramon, Zephyrmon observa como su adversario cae de nuevo hacia el lago y se sumerge bajo el agua aprovechando para recuperar el aliento. A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha estado combatiendo en el mundo digital contra los subordinados de Kerpymon, esta es la primera vez que una de sus peleas se ha convertido en una batalla de aguante, y la presión psicológica esta empezando a afectarle.

Sus ojos recorren ansiosos la superficie del lago, intentando adivinar por donde va a atacar su enemigo, mientras una esfera de luz roja se forma sobre una de sus garras.

De repente algo se alza desde el lago envuelto en una columna de agua que se dirige hacia el alado digimon a gran velocidad. Esta ultima reacciona usando la esfera luminosa cubriendo su garra para cortar la columna de agua justo antes de que le golpeara y revelando aquello que se esconde en su interior.

**\- Gilgamesh Slicer!**

Un simple pedazo madera grande.

Los ojos de Zephyrmon se ensanchan de la sorpresa al comprender que ha sido engañada, al mismo tiempo que otra columna de agua se alza desde detrás de ella. El digimon alado intenta girarse hacia el peligro, pero antes de que logre asumir una postura defensiva el puño de su adversario, ahora en su forma Ranamon, le golpea en la cara y le manda directamente hacia el lago dando vueltas.

Logra recuperar su balance a tiempo para no sumergirse bajo el agua y rápidamente se eleva de nuevo hacia el cielo mientras su enemiga, visiblemente molesta por el echo de que ha logrado evitar entrar en su territorio vuelve a caer hacia el agua, esta vez manteniéndose de pie en la superficie.

\- Tch. Casi la consigo.- murmuro la corrupta guerrera del agua, antes de ofrecer una sonrisa confiada a su enemiga.- Y si te rindes ya? Es obvio que no puedes derrotarme, simplemente ahorrate unos minutos mas de dolor y entrégame tus espíritus de una vez! -Su sonrisa se ensancho- Vamos, te prometo que si te rindes no voy a tocarte un pelo ni a tu ni a tus amigos, solo quiero tus espíritus.

\- Haa!? Eres estúpida? En primer lugar,  **NO.**  En segundo lugar, como diablos esperas que confié en que cumplas tu palabra?- El tono de voz de Zephyrmon dejo claro que pensaba que la simple propuesta era una perdida de tiempo y una estupidez. Sin embargo la respuesta de su adversario era bastante diferente a lo que esperaba.

\- Hey! Voy a hacerte saber que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas! Tengo mis principios, sabes!? Uno de ellos es nunca prometer algo que no puedo cumplir!

Zephyrmon parpadeo sorprendida. La respuesta de Ranamon era extraña, de echo, sonaba seriamente _**ofendida,**_ de que le considerara capaz de romper una promesa.

Eso no quería decir que fuera a confiar en ella, por supuesto, pero era extraño viniendo de ella.

\- Ja! Si de verdad tienes principios, entonces porque sigues a Kerpymon? -Los ojos de Zephyrmon se estrecharon con furia- No se como esperas convencerme cuando he visto todo lo que habéis echo!

\- Eh? Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? -Ranamon parecía seriamente confundida con las palabras de su rival.

* * *

POV Izumi

Esta bien, esto es raro. Quiero decir, yo conozco bien a Ranamon. Es difícil no llegar a conocer a alguien cuando tratáis de mataros la una a la otra continuamente. Yo se como actúa cuando esta engañando o manipulando a alguien. Le he visto hablar con su club de fans suficientes veces como para saber eso.

Así que es fácil para mi decir que ahora mismo esta realmente confundida sobre lo que he dicho. Lo que no tiene sentido, porque se que no es ninguna estúpida. Así que si, ella realmente no ve porque no le considero digna de confianza.

Y eso me enfurece.

\- Por supuesto que tiene que ver una cosa y la otra! -Le espeto- Hogares destruidos, familias separadas, amistades perdidas! Por donde quiera que aparecéis solo hay muerte y destrucción siguiéndoos! Suena eso como alguien en quien pueda confiar!? Como puedes no verlo!?

Sin cambios. Ella sigue sin parecer entender de lo que estoy hablando. Solo esta allí, parada de pie encima del agua mirándome como si estuviera hablando galimatias incomprensible.

\- Yo... Sigo sin ver el problema, la verdad.- Responde ella vacilante.- Quiero decir, no es como si yo tenga la culpa de eso, verdad?

...

...

...

Que?

Esta bien, esto ya no es simplemente raro, es obvio que estoy perdiéndome algo. Es la misma sensación como cuando empiezas a ver un programa que te gusta y te das cuenta de que te has saltado un capitulo.

Ademas, también es raro que no haya intentado matarme en mas de medio minuto. Ella siempre me ha odiado, sobretodo desde que descubrió que mi espíritu digital animal tiene un cuerpo bello mientras que el suyo le hace parecer una vieja bruja.

No entiendo muy bien lo que esta pasando, pero realmente necesito un descanso, así que voy ha intentar mantenerla hablando.

\- Por supuesto que tienes la culpa! Tu eres la que lo hace! Quien tiene la culpa si no la tienes tu!?

Sigue dándome esa mirada confundida, realmente cree lo que esta diciendo o es algún tipo de extraño plan suyo?

-Bueno, nadie tiene realmente la culpa. Solo, ya sabes, es así como funciona el mundo. -Se encoge de hombros- El cielo es azul, las piedras caen hacia abajo, yo sigo las ordenes de Kerpymon... No es obvio?- Pregunta mientras ladea la cabeza.

...

...

...

...

Eh?

**EEHH!?**

Esta bien. Algo esta  **MUY MAL**  con esta situación.

Desgraciadamente para mi, si la manera en que ha empezado ha sonreír es una indicación, parece que no voy ha tener tiempo para intentar averiguar que demonios ocurre.

\- No entiendo muy bien cual es el problema pero básicamente significa que te niegas a mi oferta, cierto?- Su sonrisa se ensancha aun mas como digicodigo empieza a envolverla antes de reaparecer en su forma de Calmaramon.- Entonces la solución es simplemente matarte y recoger los espíritus de tus frías manos muertas!

Parece que la hora de hablar ha terminado entonces. Rápidamente me deshago de todos los pensamientos respecto a esta extraña conversación, no puedo permitirme ni una distracción. Empiezo mi ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, haciendo que las familiares esferas de luz rodeen mis garras y me lanzo hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que ella empieza a girar mientras carga hacia mi.

Y entonces el cielo se ilumina como si mil soles hubieran estallado.

* * *

Rápidamente, las dos guerreras interrumpen sus ataques antes de retroceder, mientras intentan comprender la razón para el repentino cambio en la zona.

Unos segundos mas tarde toda la luz se concentra en una esfera de unos dos metros de diámetro antes de caer como alguna especie de extraño meteorito, creando un pequeño cráter en el impacto y mandando gran cantidad de escombros en el aire.

Tanto Zephyrmon como Calmaramon se quedan mirando la nube de polvo que esconde de su vista el lugar del impacto durante unos momentos, demasiado sorprendidas como para hacer nada mas.

Entonces una figura que ambas conocen sale de entre el polvo sorprendiendo a ambas.

**_\- Tu!?_ **

* * *

POV Calmaramon/Renamon

\- Que estas haciendo aquí Mercurymon?

No me gusta esto. Primero esta estúpida humana empieza ha hacer preguntas extrañas sobre cosas que cualquiera con un poco de sentido común sabe, y que , por alguna razón, hacen que me duela la cabeza cuando intento responderlas. Y entonces aparece Mercurymon?

Esto se supone que es mi oportunidad para luchar por mi cuenta contra esa suertuda de Izumi, pero desde que le ofrecí la oportunidad de rendirse están pasando cosas que no me gustan. Estúpido Mercurymon y su estúpida bola de luz, porque has venido siquiera?

El se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente.

\- Nada en particular, en realidad. Solo estaba aburrido, y pensé que bien podría disfrutar del espectáculo. Ella es el ultimo humano en el interior después de todo. Todos los demás han logrado escapar o están muertos.

Oigo un ruido de ahogamiento desde la chica pájaro. Eh, se ha puesto muy pálida y parece asustada. Curiosamente esta situación me esta haciendo sentir triste, me pregunto porque?

\- M-Muertos?- Distraidamente me doy cuenta de que Zephyrmon ha empezado ha hablar con Mercurymon pero no le hago caso. Por que estoy triste?

-Bueno, supongo que lo mas correcto seria decir "muerto", ya que es solo uno. Los otros tres están fuera, pero no te preocupes, no vais a estar separados mucho tiempo.- Declaro Mercurymon con alegría. Curiosamente verlo hablar de matar a los humanos tan alegremente me pone furiosa. Raro.

Quizás es porque quería ser yo el que los matara? Si, eso tiene sentido supongo, aunque algo parece  _ **equivocado**_  sobre ese pensamiento. Oh, no importa, ya pensare en ello mas tarde. Sin embargo no puedo evitar teniendo curiosidad por algo.

\- Pareces especialmente feliz hoy Mecurymon, algo especial que deba saber?- Algo tiene que haber pasado para que el bastardo sonría. Oh, el en realidad siempre sonríe, pero sus sonrisas normales son mas como "Yo se algo que tu no y me siento superior por ello" o algo así. Esta es una sonrisa normal, de las que alguien hace porque están contentos.

Curiosamente esa pregunta hace que frunza el ceño. La mayoría de digimon no serian capaces de darse cuenta pero yo conozco a este bastardo. La clave para leer su expresiones es fijarse ne como se refleja la luz en el metal.

-Supongo que podría decirse que disfruto viendo a alguien llevarse su merecido.- Debe de estar realmente enfadado por lo que ha pasado, sea lo que sea, es la primera vez que le veo hablar con tanto odio. Normalmente siempre parece estar mas en control de sus emociones. Me pregunto lo que ha pasado.- Ese, patético, ignorante, estúpido, **mono sin pelo, ha destruido SEMANAS DE TRABAJO! TODA MI INVESTIGACIÓN INÚTIL!-**  Woa, no se de que esta hablando pero realmente tengo curiosidad ahora.- Afortunadamente siempre tengo un plan B. -Una sonrisa sádica se forma en su rostro- Digamos que cuando intento analizar mi digicodigo se llevo una,  **desagradable** sorpresa.-Una trampa en el código? No sabia ni que fuera posible. Quizás logre convencerlo de que me lo explique mejor después de... MIERDA ME OLVIDE DE ZEPHY... Bueno parece que no había razón de pánico. La chica pájaro sigue ahí mismo, y sigue mirando a Mercurymon con miedo.

Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que uno de su grupo muere cierto? Probablemente esta en estado de shock, o algo así. Me habría gustado si fuera un combate justo pero supongo que esto tendrá que hacer. Doy la espalda al bastardo y me preparo para darle el golpe de gracia.

\- No interfieras bastardo. Ella es mi presa.- No creo que intente nada pero es mejor avisar. Mis palabras parecen recordar a la humana que sigo aquí, pero lo único que hace es mirarme con esos ojos vacíos. Por alguna razón esos ojos me molestan, pero no le hago caso y-

**DOLOR!**

El estomago me duele, me duele mucho y por algún motivo me cuesta moverme...

...

...

Eh?

Ha-Hay una mano saliendome del estomago?

\- Oh, no te preocupes, no tengo ningún interés en ella- Oigo al bastardo hablando pero no entiendo lo que significan las palabras, todo se esta poniendo negro. Intento girarme para preguntarle que esta pasando, pero solo consigo mover un poco la cabeza. Entonces Mercurymon aparece en mi campo de visión y esta sonriéndome de una manera que nunca había visto en su cara. Es eso cariño lo que veo en su expresion? No encaja para nada con su personalidad, pero... por alguna razón... creo que le conviene mucho mas que su prepotencia habitual...- Mi presa eres tu.

Apenas puedo ver nada y no tengo fuerzas para mover ni un musculo.

No estoy seguro de lo que esta pasando, pero... tengo que decir una palabra.

No estoy seguro de porque.

Ni siquiera recuerdo que significa esa palabra.

Pero se que es importante. Así que hago un ultimo esfuerzo para mover mis labios y pronunciarla.

...

...

...

...

\- Gracias.

No puedo ver nada, pero tengo la sensación de que alguien esta sonriéndome, decido que es una sensación agradable.

Me gustaría sabe quien esta sonriéndome pero... estoy cansada...

Creo...

Creo que voy a descansar un poco.

Cambio de escena: Desconocido

**[CRESTA DEL AGUA] se ha activado.  
**

**[DESCONOCIDO] se registra como [Usuario].**

**ERROR! Datos de** **[DESCONOCIDO ** **] han sido corrompidos, restaurando a su forma original.******

**Restauración** ******al 10... 20... 30... 40... 50... 60... 70... 80... 90... 100%** ** **

******Datos de** ** ** **[DESCONOCIDO ** **] han sido restaurados con éxito.******

**[DESCONOCIDO] se registra como [Usuario].**

**ERROR! [DESCONOCIDO ** **] no tiene la autorización necesaria, iniciando protocolo de defensa.******

**Protocolo de defensa activado. Datos de** **[DESCONOCIDO]** **************serán borrados.** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Eliminación de datos de [DESCONOCIDO ** ** **] al 10%... 20%... 30%...********

**ERROR!Proceso de borrado detenido.**

**[AncientMermaimon] reconocido como [Usuario]. Rango [Administrador].**

**[** **AncientMermaimon** ********] actualiza estado de [Desconocido ** ** ** ** ** **].************** ** ** **

********[Desconocido ** ** ** ** ** **]************** ** ** ** ****************se reconoce ahora como [Heredero]** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********[Desconocido ** ** ** ** ** **]************** ** ** ** ****************tiene la autorización necesaria.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Recuperando datos de** ********[Desconocido ** ** ** ** ** **]************** ** ** ** ****************.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Datos de** ********[Desconocido ** ** ** ** ** **]************** ** ** ** ****************al 70%... 80%... 90%... 100%** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Datos de** ********[Desconocido ** ** ** ** ** **]************** ** ** ** ****************recuperados con éxito.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********[Desconocido ** ** ** ** ** **]************** ** ** ** ****************se registra como [Usuario]** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********[Desconocido ** ** ** ** ** **]************** ** ** ** ****************forma [Ranamon] se ha registrado con éxito.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********[Desconocido ** ** ** ** ** **]************** ** ** ** ****************forma [Calmaramon] se ha registrado con éxito.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**ERROR!** ********[Desconocido ** ** ** ** ** **] no posee forma [Ahorro de energía]************** ** ** **

********[Desconocido ** ** ** ** ** **]************** ** ** ** ****************forma [Ahorro de energía] se instalara.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Instalación** **al 0%... 10%... 20%... 30%... 40%... 50%... 60%... 70%... 80%... 90%... 100%**

********[Desconocido ** ** ** ** ** **]************** ** ** ** ****************forma [Ahorro de energía] se ha instalado con éxito.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********[Desconocido ** ** ** ** ** **]************** ** ** ** ****************forma [Ahorro de energía] se ha registrado con éxito.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Registro completo** ********[Desconocido ** ** ** ** ** **]************** ** ** ** ****************se reconoce como [Usuario]. Rango [Heredero].** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Transmisión de archivos desde [** **AncientMermaimon** **] a** ********[Desconocido ** ** ** ** ** **].************** ** ** **

**Cargando archivos...**

********[Desconocido ** ** ** ** ** **]************** ** ** ** ****************ha recibido los archivos:** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**-[Habilidades de combate: Ranamon]**

**-[Habilidades de combate: Calmaramon]**

**-Copia de [Archivos de memoria:** **AncientMermaimon** **]**

**[** **AncientMermaimon** **] ha iniciado una conexión con** ********[Desconocido ** ** ** ** ** **]************** ** ** **

**Cargando conexión...**

* * *

POV Izumi

No lo entiendo.

Sencillamente no tiene sentido.

La extraña conversación que tuve con Ranamon hace unos minutos ni siquiera se acerca al grado de extrañeza de esta situación.

En primer lugar, Mercurymon afirma haber matado a uno de mis amigos, probablemente Takuya, si su comentario sobre un "mono sin pelo cubierto de llamas" es de fiar.

Entonces descubro que es mentira. Pero, como se que es mentira? Lo único que se, es que he mirado en el espeje que Mercurymon tiene en lugar de rostro y de repente solo  **se** ,que Takuya no esta muerto, pero no se como lo se.

Y encima apenas puedo mover mi cuerpo.

Entonces, justo cuando creo que Calmaramon esta a punto de eliminarme aprovechando mi parálisis, Mercurymon le apuñala por la espalda, tanto literal como metafóricamente, antes de tenderla suavemente en el suelo, y hacer  **algo** , no estoy seguro de que, con su digicodigo, antes de que la figura de Calmaramon sea envuelta por una esfera de agua.

Entonces se gira hacia mi.

Y por alguna razón soy incapaz de sentir miedo.

\- No te preocupes por la parálisis, es temporal. Aproveche el instante de shock cuando mentí diciendo que tu compañero había muerto para atravesar tus defensas mentales naturales, he echo esto miles de veces por lo que no tienes de que... Bueno, técnicamente hablando es la primera vez que hago esto, pero  **recuerdo**  haberlo echo miles de veces por lo que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Entonces coge mi digivice, lo rompe, y lanza los pedazos hacia mi, donde se quedan flotando a mi alrededor antes de empezar a brillar.

-No te preocupes, todo va a tener mas sentido en unos momentos- Afirma Mercurymon con una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizante.

...

...

...

...

Bueno, es definitivo.

El mundo se ha vuelto loco.

Y encima nadie pensó en advertirme de ello.

* * *

**[CRESTA DEL VIENTO] se ha activado.  
**

**[** **Izumi Orimoto** **] se registra como [Usuario].**

**ERROR! [** **Izumi Orimoto** ******] no tiene la autorización necesaria, iniciando protocolo de defensa.** ** **

**Protocolo de defensa activado. Datos de ** **[****** **Izumi Orimoto** **************] serán borrados.** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Eliminación de datos de [** **Izumi Orimoto** ********] al 10%... 20%... 30%... 40%... 50%** ** ** **

**ERROR! Proceso de borrado detenido.**

**[** **AncientKazemon** **] reconocido como [Usuario]. Rango [Administrador].**

**[** **AncientKazemon** ********] actualiza estado de [** ** ** ** **Izumi Orimoto** ********************].** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**[** **Izumi Orimoto** ****************] se reconoce ahora como [Heredero]** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**[** **Izumi Orimoto** ****************] tiene la autorización necesaria.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Recuperando datos de [** **Izumi Orimoto** ****************].** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Datos de [** **Izumi Orimoto** ****************] al 60%...70%...80%...90%...100%** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Datos de [** **Izumi Orimoto** ****************] recuperados con éxito.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**[** **Izumi Orimoto** ****************] se registra como [Usuario]** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**[** **Izumi Orimoto** ****************] forma [Kazemon] se ha registrado con éxito.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**[** **Izumi Orimoto** ****************] forma [Zephyrmon] se ha registrado con éxito.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**ERROR! [** **Izumi Orimoto** ****************] forma [Humano] no es compatible.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**[** **Izumi Orimoto** ****************] forma [Humano] se actualizara.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Actualización** **al 0%... 10%... 20%... 30%... 40%... 50%... 60%... 70%... 80%... 90%... 100%**

**[** **Izumi Orimoto** ****************] forma [Humano] se ha actualizado a forma [Humano digital].** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**[** **Izumi Orimoto** ****************] forma [Humano Digital] se ha registrado con éxito.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Registro completo [** **Izumi Orimoto** ****************] se reconoce como [Usuario]. Rango[Heredero].** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Transmisión de archivos desde [** **AncientKazemon** **] a [** **Izumi Orimoto** ****************].** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Cargando archivos...**

**[** **Izumi Orimoto** ****************] ha recibido los archivos:** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**\- [Habilidades de combate: Kazemon]**

**\- [Habilidades de combate: Zephyrmon]**

**\- Copia de [Archivos de memoria:** **AncientKazemon** **]**

**[AncientKazemon] ha iniciado una conexión con [Izumi Orimoto ** ** ** ** ** ** **]****************

**Cargando conexión...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, cuantas personas han visto venir eso?
> 
> Espero que muchas, porque es el giro de trama mas obvio de toda la historia. A partir de aquí podéis esperaros mas mentiras. Muuuchas mas mentiras. Algunas de ellas probablemente las creeréis durante arcos de historia enteros antes de que se revele la verdad. Y nunca sabréis que es que hasta que se revele.
> 
> Por lo tanto si no os gustan ese tipo de fic no sigáis leyendo. Si, en cambio disfrutáis de historias donde el narrador no es omnipotente y los lectores reciben sorpresas al mismo tiempo que los personajes este es tu fic.
> 
> Ahora en serio, este es probablemente el capitulo mas corto en contenido que he escrito, pero no preocupéis, no van a ser todos así. Sobretodo una vez que nos alejemos mas del canon, los capítulos se harán mas largos.
> 
> Potencia de los digimon aparecidos en el capitulo:
> 
> \- Mercurymon: ?
> 
> \- Izumi [Heredera del Viento]:
> 
> \- Kazemon + [Cresta del Viento]= 1.3+ [1]= 2.3
> 
> \- Zephyrmon + [Cresta del Viento]= 1.8+ [1]= 2.8
> 
> \- [DESCONOCIDO] [Heredera del Agua]:
> 
> \- Ranamon + [Cresta del Viento]= 1.3+ [1]= 2.3
> 
> \- Calmaramon + [Cresta del Viento]= 1.8+ [1]= 2.8


	5. Demonios y Virus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos, señoras y señores a un nuevo capitulo. Hoy empezamos a vislumbrar el final del arco de Sephirotmon (solo uno o dos capítulos mas sin contar este), y también el segundo gran cambio respecto al canon, siendo el primero la revelación acerca de las [Crestas]. Y, solo para aclarar, no me estoy refiriendo al cambio de bando de los Mercurymon y compañía, sino a algo un poco mas drástico. Una vez que el arco actual este concluido, empezare a publicar un Spin-off que explorara las consecuencias de dicho cambio antes de que afecten directamente al elenco principal. No voy ha decir mas para no arruinar la sorpresa pero espero que lo disfrutéis!
> 
> AncientGreymon: Sigo sin verlo claro la verdad. Tres historias al mismo tiempo es un poco demasiado para ti.
> 
> Shador: Si no soy capaz de actualizar a un ritmo razonable, simplemente pondré en hiato el spin-off hasta que haya terminado la primera parte de la historia principal (Después del arco Lucemon y el mini-arco Revelaciones).
> 
> De todos modos, no hay ningún review a responder... que, por cierto, realmente esta empezando ha desanimarme la poca respuesta que han tenido los últimos tres capítulos.
> 
> Pero eso no importa ahora, entre capitulo!
> 
> El efecto de la bufanda de Lobomon esta basado en Black Star del manga (no el anime) Soul Eater.
> 
> Se busca Beta.

 

**(1) En realidad serian cuatro, ya que el guerrero de la oscuridad es Koichi. Mercurymon dice cinco porque el no sabe eso.**

* * *

Interior de Sephirotmon/ Zona del Agua

26 de Mayo de 1999 (103 días desde la llegada de los niños al mundo digital)

Ranamon abrió los ojos, haciendo una mueca cuando la luz del sol le golpeo directamente en ellos. Lentamente se incorporo hasta que estuvo sentada y miro a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio la cantidad de destrucción a su alrededor. Que había pasado aquí? Y mas importante, por que estaba aquí?

-Despierta ya? Eso ha sido rápido. -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente se puso de pie a la vez que se giraba adoptando una postura defensiva. Estaba a punto de atacar usando su control sobre el agua de la zona cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba delante de ella.

Mercurymon, el guerrero del Metal.

Kazemon, la guerrera del Viento.

Al ver a sus aliados, Ranamon se relajo ligeramente, agradecida por la oportunidad de recibir respuestas.

\- Oh, hola. Alguno de vosotros puede decirme lo que esta pasando?

Ambos parecían extrañamente aliviados al oír esa pregunta. Entonces Mercurymon respondió.

\- Amnesia, verdad? No te preocupes, me ha pasado lo mismo, recordaras todo en unos momento. -Entonces hizo una mueca- Aunque en realidad no creo que eso cuente como algo bueno.

Ranamon le miro confundida. Porque no querría alguien recuperar su-

Entonces los recuerdos volvieron.

Y entendió lo que quería decir.

Su cara cambio a un tono mas oscuro y enfermizo de verde, antes de que corriera a un arbusto que había logrado sobrevivir a los acontecimientos de hacia unos minutos y empezó ha vaciar su estomago. Distraidamente señalo que alguien estaba frotándole la espalda pero no le hizo caso hasta que su estomago estuvo completamente vació.

Entonces empezó el llanto.

* * *

2 minutos mas tarde

Una mas tranquilizada Ranamon se sentó en uno de los pedazos de tronco que abundaban en el área.

\- Como ha pasado esto?

No hacia falta que se explicara. Todos allí sabían lo que quería saber.

\- Versión corta? Datos tipo  **[Virus].**  -Respondió Mercurymon mientras se encogía de hombros.

Eso puso un ceño de confusión en la cara de Ranamon.

\- Eso no explica el como. Datos tipo  **[Virus]**  no se supone que puedan usarse para afectar así la mente de alguien.

Datos tipo  **[Virus]**. El mayor temor de la gran mayoría de habitantes en el mundo digital. Datos tipo  **[Virus]** pueden crearse de muchas maneras distintas, sin embargo, la mas común y la mayor fuente de ellos son sentimientos negativos.

Desesperación, miedo, odio, rabia, envidia y muchos otros. Cuando un digimon siente alguno de ellos es cuando se forman datos tipo  **[Virus]** , normalmente son inofensivos, debido a su poca cantidad, siendo eliminados rápidamente por el equivalente de un digimon al "Sistema inmunológico". Sin embargo hay dos tipos de situación donde estos datos pueden convertirse en un peligro para Digimon.

La primera y la menos común situación. Es cuando el "sistema inmunologico" del digimon es simplemente incapaz de hacer frente a la cantidad de datos producidos. Esto lleva al fenómeno conocido como "Evolución oscura". El digimon en cuestión se convierte en una versión corrupta de si mismo y pierde la capacidad de pensamiento coherente, convirtiéndose en una pura fuerza de destrucción con el único objetivo de destruir lo que sea que provocara la creación de datos tipo  **[Virus].** Hay casos documentados en el que el digimon recupero su forma normal una vez que la causa de los sentimientos negativos fue destruida, sin embargo lo mas común es que el digimon en cuestión continué con su racha destructiva hasta que alguien sea capaz de derrotarlo. Un digimon en ese estado es conocido como un  **[Corrupto].**

La segunda y mas común situación. Es cuando algunos de los bits de los datos tipo  **[Virus]**  de un digimon son expulsados al exterior en vez de ser eliminados. En solitario son indetectables y inofensivos, sin embargo los bits de datos tipo  **[Virus]**  suelen atraerse entre si, formando concentraciones que pueden resultar peligrosas. Estas concentraciones pueden terminar de dos maneras.

La primera y mas común es cuando terminan siendo inconscientemente absorbidas por un digimon. Por algún motivo, datos tipo  **[Virus]** provenientes de estas concentraciones son mas difíciles de tratar para el sistema inmunologico del digimon. Con el tiempo suficiente, los datos pueden eliminarse de forma natural sin que haya efectos negativos, sin embargo, si el digimon continua absorbiendo mas datos de tipo  **[Virus]**  en el ambiente, o si absorbe una concentración de datos lo suficientemente grande, los datos tipo  **[Virus]** terminarían afectando a su mente convirtiéndolo en lo que se conoce como un  **[Infectado].** Digimon  **[Infectado],** poseen comúnmente impulsos destructivos, sed de poder y tendencias sádicas hacia digimon normales. Con el tiempo suficiente, en caso de no recibir ayuda, un digimon  **[Infectado]** puede terminar convirtiéndose en un  **[Corrupto].**

La segunda, y menos común, de las consecuencias que tienen las concentraciones es la formación de un  **[Demonio].** Digimon tipo  **[Demonio]** , si bien no son inherentemente malignos, poseen impulsos similares a los que sufre un digimon  **[Infectado]** , salvo que parecen ser aun mas potentes. Son poco común, ya que habitualmente una concentración sera absorbida antes de llegar a la cantidad de datos necesaria para crear un digimon. Ya que estos digimon no nacen de digihuevos no son capaces de reencarnar una vez que llega la hora de su muerte, como ocurre con los demás digimon.

\- Ademas, -Continuo Ranamon- eso no explica porque podemos existir sin que un Digimon este usando los espíritus digitales.

Era algo que se suponía imposible.

El sistema de espíritus digitales, creado por Susanoomon antes de su muerte, necesita que se cumplan tres requisitos para funcionar a su máxima eficiencia.

Primero, se necesita un digimon con una afinidad elemental que coincida con la de los espíritus que va ha utilizar.

Segundo, se necesita que ambos espíritus digitales de un mismo elemento sean utilizados por el mismo digimon.

Tercero, una vez que los dos primeros requisitos se han cumplido, la copia de la mente del guerrero legendario en el interior de la cresta debe juzgar si el digimon usando los espíritus es digno de recibir el poder de una de las  **[Crestas de los elementos].**

Sin embargo, Kerpymon parecía haber encontrado alguna manera de omitir el segundo requisito. No había ningún digimon usando los espíritus digitales del agua, y aun así Ranamon existía. No como una transformación del digimon usando el espíritu digital, como se suponía que debía ser, sino como un ser consciente de si mismo.

\- No es tan simple, me temo. Kerpymon ha roto el Tabú. -Respondió Mercurymon.

\- Y no estamos hablando solo de consumir partes del  **[Código Mundial].**  Estamos hablando de los tres Tabúes. Al mismo tiempo. - Añadió Kazemon, una expresión sombría en su rostro.

Los  **Tres Grandes Tabúes**  del mundo digital. No importa cual sea el gobernante, si es un tirano o un líder benevolente, hay tres leyes ineludibles que nunca deben ser rotas en el mundo digital.

El  **Primer Tabú** , y el mas grave de los tres. No consumirás partes del  **[Código Mundial].**

El **[Código Mundial],**  se refiere al codigo que define la estructura del planeta. No importa cuanta destrucción ocurra, incluso si el planeta entero ha sido destruido, mientras el **[Código Mundial]**  siga intacto el planeta se regenerara y volverá a su estado original. Es por eso que consumir dicho codigo es considerado un Tabú.

El  **Segundo** **Tabú**. No interferirás con el  **[Ciclo de Reencarnación Infinita].**

El alma de un digimon es eterna. Para un digimon, la muerte no significa el final de su existencia, sino el comienzo de una nueva vida. Como tal, no es particularmente extraño (aunque si inusual) que un digimon sea capaz de recordar vagamente su vida pasada. Interferir con el ciclo de la reencarnación podría dar resultado a la destrucción completa del alma inmortal de algún digimon, una verdadera muerte. Por lo tanto es considerado un Tabú.

El  **Tercer Tabú**. No experimentaras con datos tipo  **[Virus]**.

Datos tipo  **[Virus]** , son una de las existencias mas peligrosas y temidas del mundo digital, no importa cuan poderoso o inteligente es un digimon, con suficientes datos tipo  **[Virus]** se convertirá en una bestia salvaje que solo busca destrucción. Antiguas historias cuentan que en un principio solo había dos tabúes, pero después de un gran desastre que asolo el planeta debido a la experimentación con los datos tipo  **[Virus]**  se creo el tercer tabú. A día de hoy se desconoce la veracidad de tales historias.

Ranamon frunció el ceño en confusión. Sabia acerca de la obsesión de Kerpymon para la recolección del  **[Código Mundial]** , y suponía que el lavado de cerebro de Kerpymon tenia que ver con datos tipo  **[Virus]**  pero no entendía como se relacionaba su situación con el segundo tabú.

\- Que ha echo ese hijo de puta para romper el segundo tabú? -Pregunto con cautela. Por la expresión que pusieron los dos delante de ella podía decir que no iba ha gustarle la respuesta.

\- Para poder mandar a los guerreros legendarios, Kerpymon necesitaba que nos olvidáramos de nuestro propósito original, la protección del mundo digital y todos los que viven en el. -Empezó Mercurymon- No estoy seguro de cuando empezó con sus experimentos, pero lo mas probable es que fue mucho antes de que se revelara como un traidor ante los otros Grandes Ángeles. Al parecer encontró la forma de controlar los cambios mentales que sufren los  **[Infectados],** y uso ese conocimiento para cambiar nuestra programación básica para que creciéramos que nuestro propósito original fuera obedecer todas sus ordenes. -Ranamon asintió, recordando como nunca se había dado cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo que debía hacer- Sin embargo, parece que incluso entonces era imposible para sus súbditos usar los espíritus digitales. Quizás el programa que infectaba los espíritus interferia con el sistema, o quizás había algún otro motivo, no lo se. Lo único que puedo confirmar es que, por alguna razón, Kerpymon no uso los espíritus como se supone que debían usarse. En vez de eso... -Mercurymon vacilo visiblemente incomodo con lo que iba ha revelar, finalmente suspiro resignado y continuo- en vez de eso, al parecer reunió cinco **(1)** digihuevos con afinidades hacia el Agua, el Acero, la Madera, la Tierra y la Oscuridad, elimino los datos que formaban el alma latente en el interior de los huevos y los sustituyo con los espíritus digitales.

-Hubo unos segundos de silencio como una horrorizada Ranamon se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba, interrumpidos por una vacilante Kazemon.

\- Ehm, Ranamon? Estas haciéndote daño. -Dijo señalando hacia las abajo.

Ranamon bajo su vista y parpadeo sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de que en algún momento de la explicación había cerrado sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus uñas habían perforado la piel y estaban goteando sangre.

\- Oh, yo... no me había dado cuenta. -Murmuro.

\- Seguro que estas bien? -Pregunto Kazemon visiblemente preocupada.

\- Si, yo... solo es un poco demasiado para tomar todo de golpe.

\- Comprensible, quizás lo mejor seria que salierais para informar a los portadores de los espíritus del Hielo y el Rayo de lo que esta pasando, mientras tanto yo iré a ayudar en el sometimiento de Duskmon. -Frunció el ceño- Me preocupa que aun no haya sentido la activación de la  **[Cresta de la Oscuridad]** , no deberían tener demasiados problemas en contra de alguien que no es capaz de usar su-

De repente la tierra empezó a temblar con violencia cortando al digimon metálico a media frase.

\- Woha!

\- Que demonios!?

\- Kya!

* * *

POV Kazemon

Eso ha sido raro. No solo ha temblado el suelo, sino que cuando he intentado volar me he sentido como si todo mi cuerpo estuviese siendo zarandeado de un lado a otro. Definitivamente no un terremoto normal entonces.

\- Mierda!

Eh? Eso era Mercurymon?

Me giro para mirarle y confirmo que si, ha sido el. Eso es una sorpresa en realidad, a pesar de que solo he hablado con el unos minutos antes de que Ranamon se despertara me pareció que era el tipo de persona que intenta estar siempre en calma y pensar lógicamente. Me pregunto que le ha echo jurar así.

\- Cual es el problema? -Pregunta Ranamon, expresando mis propios pensamientos.

Mercurymon se gira para mirarnos, como siempre su cara es un espejo llano, así que no puedo estar segura, pero creo que esta bastante molesto ahora mismo.

\- La  **[Cresta de la Oscuridad]** se esta alejando! Esos idiotas han dejado escapar a Duskmon! -Grita mientras empieza a correr hacia el limite de la dimensión de bolsillo.

Ranamon frunce el ceño al oír eso.

\- Esta bien, creo que me estoy perdiendo algo. Que esta pasando?

Oh, cierto, ella no lo sabe. empezamos a seguir a Mercurymon mientras hablamos.

\- Bueno veras, mientras que Mercurymon venia aquí para asegurarse de que no nos matábamos la una a la otra, se suponía que Takuya iba a ayudar a Kouji con-

\- Quien? -Me interrumpe Ranamon.

Nunca le dijimos nuestros nombres? Oh, bueno.

\- El guerrero del Fuego y el guerrero de la Luz.

\- Oh, ellos. Y? Que se suponía que hicieran?

\- Bueno, se suponía que Takuya iba a ayudar a Kouji y permitirle que usara su cresta. Entonces derrotarían a Duskmon y eliminarían el programa de lavado de cerebro de su codigo, igual que hicimos con Mercurymon y tu misma.

-Veo. Supongo que las cosas no han salido según lo planeado si se esta escapando.

Miro hacia Mercurymon, que ha empezado a crear una salida. En vez de un ojo, como las demás entradas y salidas que he visto en el interior de Sephirotmon esto es simplemente un gran circulo de luz verde.

\- Te falta mucho?

En vez de responderme hace una seña con la mano y pasa a través del circulo.

Bueno, eso ha sido maleducado. Me giro hacia Ranamon, que parece mucho menos nerviosa que hace unos minutos, supongo que tener algo que hacer le ayuda.

\- Vamos?

Ella se limita a asentir y pasa a través del circulo verde a mi lado.

* * *

**[CRESTA DEL RAYO] se ha activado.  
**

**[Junpei Shibayama] se registra como [Usuario].**

**ERROR! [** **Junpei Shibayama** ******] no tiene la autorización necesaria, iniciando protocolo de defensa.** ** **

**Protocolo de defensa activado. Datos de ** **[****** **Junpei Shibayama** **************] serán borrados.** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Eliminación de datos de [** **Junpei Shibayama** ********] al 10%...20%...30%...40%...50%** ** ** **

**ERROR!Proceso de borrado detenido.**

**[** **AncientBeetlemon** **] reconocido como [Usuario]. Rango [Administrador].**

**[** **AncientBeetlemon** ********] actualiza estado de [** ** ** ** **Junpei Shibayama** ********************].** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**[** **Junpei Shibayama** ****************] se reconoce ahora como [Heredero]** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**[** **Junpei Shibayama** ****************] tiene la autorización necesaria.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Recuperando datos de [** **Junpei Shibayama** ****************].** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Datos de [** **Junpei Shibayama** ****************] al 60%...70%...80%...90%...100%** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Datos de [** **Junpei Shibayama** ****************] recuperados con éxito.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**[** **Junpei Shibayama** ****************] se registra como [Usuario]** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**[** **Junpei Shibayama** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **] forma [************** Beetlemon]** se ha registrado con éxito.

**[** **Junpei Shibayama** ****************] forma [** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **MetalKabuterimon** ****************] se ha registrado con éxito.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**ERROR![** **Junpei Shibayama** ****************] forma [Humano] no es compatible.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**[** **Junpei Shibayama** ****************] forma [Humano] se actualizara.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Actualización** **al 0%...10%...20%...30%...40%...50%...60%...70%...80%...90%...100%**

**[** **Junpei Shibayama** ****************] forma [Humano] se ha actualizado a forma [Humano digital].** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**[** **Junpei Shibayama** ****************] forma [Humano Digital] se ha registrado con éxito.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Registro completo [** **Junpei Shibayama** ****************] se reconoce como [Usuario]. Rango[Heredero].** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Transmisión de archivos desde [** **AncientBeetlemon** **] a [** **Junpei Shibayama** ****************].** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Cargando archivos...**

**[** **Junpei Shibayama** ****************] ha recibido los archivos:** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**-[Habilidades de combate:** **Beetlemon** **]**

**-[Habilidades de combate: MetalKabuterimon]**

**-Copia de[Archivos de memoria:** **AncientBeetlemon** **]**

**[AncientBeetlemon] ha iniciado una conexión con [** **Junpei Shibayama** ****************]** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Cargando conexión...**

* * *

**[CRESTA DEL HIELO] se ha activado.  
**

**[Tomoki Himi] se registra como [Usuario].**

**ERROR! [** **Tomoki Himi** **] no tiene la autorización necesaria, iniciando protocolo de defensa.**

**Protocolo de defensa activado. Datos de ** **[****** **Tomoki Himi** **] serán borrados.**

**Eliminación de datos de [** **Tomoki Himi** **] al 10%...20%...30%...40%...50%...60%**

**ERROR!Proceso de borrado detenido.**

**[** **AncientMegatheriumon** **] reconocido como [Usuario]. Rango [Administrador].**

**[** **AncientMegatheriumon** **] actualiza estado de [** **Tomoki Himi** **].**

**[** **Tomoki Himi** **] se reconoce ahora como [Heredero]**

**[** **Tomoki Himi** **] tiene la autorización necesaria.**

**Recuperando datos de [** **Tomoki Himi** **].**

**Datos de [** **Tomoki Himi** **] al 40%...50%...60%...70%...80%...90%...100%**

**Datos de [** **Tomoki Himi** **] recuperados con éxito.**

**[** **Tomoki Himi** **] se registra como [Usuario]**

**[** **Tomoki Himi** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **] forma [Kumamon************** ]**  **se ha registrado con éxito.**

**[** **Tomoki Himi** **] forma [Korikakumon** **] se ha registrado con éxito.**

**ERROR![** **Tomoki Himi** **] forma [Humano] no es compatible.**

**[** **Tomoki Himi** **] forma [Humano] se actualizara.**

**Actualización** **al 0%...10%...20%...30%...40%...50%...60%...70%...80%...90%...100%**

**[** **Tomoki Himi** **] forma [Humano] se ha actualizado a forma [Humano digital].**

**[** **Tomoki Himi** **] forma [Humano Digital] se ha registrado con éxito.**

**Registro completo [** **Tomoki Himi** **] se reconoce como [Usuario]. Rango[Heredero].**

**Transmisión de archivos desde [** **AncientMegatheriumon** **] a [Tomoki Himi** **].**

**Cargando archivos...**

**[** **Tomoki Himi** **] ha recibido los archivos:**

**-[Habilidades de combate: Kumamon** **]**

**-[Habilidades de combate: Korikakumon]**

**-Copia de[Archivos de memoria:** **AncientMegatheriumon** **]**

**[** **AncientMegatheriumon** **] ha iniciado una conexión con [** **Tomoki Himi** **]**

**Cargando conexión...**

* * *

Ubicación: Interior de Sephirotmon / Zona de la Oscuridad

Hace 7 minutos

En plano purpura, bajo un cielo oscuro donde flota una representación del símbolo digital de la Luz, dos guerreros chocan su espadas.

Blut Evolution. Un par de espadas rojas como la sangre, que son ejercidas por el guerrero de la oscuridad, Duskmon.

Licht Schwert. Un par de espadas echas de luz sagrada, que son ejercidas por el guerrero de la luz, Lobomon.

Actualmente ambos guerreros están inmóviles, esperando a que su oponente haga el primer movimiento.

Ambos están confundidos.

Lobomon esta confundido porque sabe que debería estar muerto. Duskmon ya tenido múltiples oportunidades para matarlo durante el combate, sin embargo ha seguido desperdiciando esas oportunidades, contentándose con mantener estancada la situación.

Duskmon esta confundido porque es incapaz de averiguar el origen del extraño sentimiento que ha estado teniendo desde que oyó el nombre humano de su oponente, la ultima vez que lucho contra los niños humanos. Incapaz de entenderlo, esta intentando extender el combate cuanto mas posible en un intento de descubrir lo que esta pasando.

De repente Lobomon se lanza hacia su adversario, empuñando una de sus espadas en su mano derecha intenta cortar a Duskmon con un corte descendente pero es bloqueado por la espada roja de su enemigo. Rápidamente apunta hacia su enemigo con el arma en su muñeca izquierda, el cañon del arma brillando a causa del poder sagrado preparado para dispararse.

-  **Litch ku** Aaagh!

Sin embargo su enemigo es demasiado rápido y atrapa su muñeca con una de las fauces de dragón que tiene en lugar de manos, retorciendo su brazo para desviar la trayectoria del proyectil hacia el aire vacío, entonces contraataca, sin dejar ir la muñeca de Lobomon.

-  **Geist Abend!**

De los "ojos" de la cabeza de dragón que esta sujetando la muñeca de Lobomon salen disparados dos rayos de energía rojo sangre. Lobomon logra esquivar uno de ellos ladeando la cabeza hacia atrás, pero el segundo le atraviesa el hombro izquierdo y, antes de que pueda contraatacar, Duskmon suelta su muñeca a la vez que le da una patada en el estomago que le envía rodando unos metros.

Duskmon observa desapasionadamente como su oponente vuelve a levantarse, intentando entender el porque de las emociones que siente al ver tal cosa. Aprovechando la falta de voluntad para atacar de su oponente, Lobomon decide cambiar su estrategia.

- **Slide Evolution! KendoGarurumon!**

Entonces fue cuando el cielo se ilumino con luz verde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así termina el penúltimo capitulo del arco de Sephirotmon. En el próximo capitulo tendremos la segunda escena de lucha larga y la segunda gran desviación del canon.
> 
> Entonces vendrá un mini-arco (de entre dos y cuatro capitulo, al menos uno siendo un Flashback sobre dos de los guerreros legendarios originales antes de unirse a la rebelion) centrado en Duskmon.
> 
> Potencia de los digimon que han aparecido (potencia solo significa fuerza bruta, no habilidad):
> 
> Mercurymon + [Cresta del Acero]: 1 + [1]= 2
> 
> Ranamon + [Cresta del Agua]: 1.3 + [1]= 2.3
> 
> Kazemon + [Cresta del Viento]: 1.2 + [1]= 2.2
> 
> Duskmon= ?
> 
> Lobomon(herido)= 0.9
> 
> Hay una razón por la que Kazemon y Mercurymon tienen menos poder que los demás hasta ahora, pero no voy ha explicarlo hasta que no reciban una escena de combate probablemente.


End file.
